Twin Stars: The Kaiba Twins
by Shadow Guardian of the Gate
Summary: [Currently Fixing]Kaiba has a twin sister whose almost completely different from him, but almost looks likes him(If she cuts her hair)It's the tale on how the two meet and the Aqua City Tournament is closing to an end. OCxYami RxR
1. I'm Coming, My Brother

Chapter 1: I'm Coming.....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bakura: YEAH!!! SOMETHING TO DO! I'm having some mental blocks on other fanfictions so this one came to mine.....this is freaky...also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! The only thing I own is Kaiyuma, some of her cards, and Miss Haley ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaiyuma......could you come here for a moment?" asked an old lady in a large chair. A teenager, just about 16 close to 17 walked in. She had long brown hair with some black streaks in it. "Yes, Miss Haley?" she said as her sapphire blue eyes meet the old lady's gray eyes. "Sit down.....there's something I have to tell you....."she said, pointing to a roll able chair. Kaiyuma went over, wheeled it over and sat in it. "What do you need to tell me? Did someone adopt me?" "No....but....I have something to tell you...I was going to wait till you are 18, but...I'm getting to old and I might not be able to tell you when you reached that age, so.....Kaiyuma....you do have 2 brothers....." "I DO! YAHOO!!!! I still have a family!" said Kaiyuma as she jumped with joy out of the chair. "Umm.....not really....."she said looking away. Kaiyuma froze in the position she was in. "What I meant was, you have 2 biological brothers, but your biological parents are dead......" Kaiyuma's blue eyes widen at what she said. "Really?" "Yes......I have a picture here....but before I can give it to you, do you want to know who they are?" "Yes....that would be a good thing....you said to me I was left here when after I was born...." "Yes....." "So...who are they?" "Hold your little horse....ok....this is going to be a shock....but you have a younger brother named, Mokuba...and a....twin brother named, Seto.........Kaiba........." Kaiyuma's eyes widen at the two names. "What? Your joking right?" "No...here...."she said, holding a photo. Kaiyuma grabbed the photo and stared at it. It had a little picture of 2 little babies. 1 girl and 1 boy. There were the names above the heads on the plastic head boards. One said, Seto Kaiba and the other one said, Kaiyuma Kaiba. "No way!" she said, falling back in the chair, and falling off of it because it rolled back on impact. "I know that this may come to a shock to you...but, a year after you came, your parents came and told me to give you this when you were ready to learn the truth...now...I'm going to tell you why you don't know......" Kaiyuma recovered and sat down, to listen. "You were separated at birth.....there was no way that your parents would keep both of you...so they dropped you off here....and left for one year. They came back to give you a few things when you find out that you are Seto Kaiba's twin sister. That picture and this....."she said holding up a locket. It was half of a star that said, "Tw". "Kaiba has the other part.....Kaiyuma.....I think it's time for you to go see him....." Kaiyuma just stared at the locket and picture with so much shock. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good night sir......."said a cleaning lady as Kaiba was leaving. Kaiba nodded his head and left. "Hey Seto!" said Mokuba with his usual peppy voice as Kaiba returned back to his mansion. "Hey Mokuba.....how was school?" asked Kaiba relaxing on the couch. "Great! We had a paint war! I have a picture of me with lots of paint all over me!" said Mokuba holding up a photo. It showed Mokuba looking like he was tie-dyed shirt. Kaiba laughed at the sight. So did Mokuba, but Seto stopped at stared at the photo. Mokuba stopped too and said, "What's wrong, Seto?" "Huh? Nothing Mokuba....I better start dinner....."said Kaiba giving back the photo and went into the kitchen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that night, Kaiba looked out his balcony and watch the lights of Domino flicker and the sun setting. He pulled out a small compact that looked like the back of a duel monster card, opened it up to reveal a picture of Mokuba. Kaiba smiled as a breeze went through his hair. He put it back and lifted up another necklace. It was a half star that said, "in....." /What does this mean....'in'.....I guess all I have to do is find the other person with the same symbol..../ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Man! Domino is big! It will take me years to find Kaiba Corps!" said Kaiyuma looking around. It was the next day and everyone was walking around. She had a backpack in her hand and money in her pocket. The money was for food and a hotel. She already got a hotel called, Flower Heaven and she was walking around looking to find Kaiba Corps, Mokuba or Kaiba. She looked around at all the places. Then, without warning, she ran right into some one. They both fell over. "HEY! What did you do that for?!" said a young Brook land style voice. Kaiyuma sat up and opened her eyes. She could see a group of teenagers, around her age....but one that looked like he was in 2nd grade. {Maybe they know where Kaiba Corps are!} "Are you ok?" asked the only girl in the group. "Huh?! Oh yeah...I'm sorry.....I'm lost....." "Really? From the look of things your new in town...what are you looking for, a hotel?" asked a kid with white hair and a British accent. "Uh..."said Kaiyuma getting up, "No....I already found one....what I'm looking for....never mind, it's a stupid question and you guys might not know where it is......" "We know this town from head to toe....so, what are you looking for?" asked a boy with brown hair. "Well.....the..Kaiba Corporation........"she said with neverisness in her voice. Their eyes widen. "OK, it's a stupid question...I don't even know why I asked....."she said with her hand behind her head. "No, it isn't...it's right there......."said the boy that Kaiyuma knocked over, pointed. The building was right there. Kaiyuma gave a giant anime sweat drop. "HAH!!OH I'm so stupid........thank you very much...."said Kaiyuma as she bowed and walked over there. "Nice girl....."said the boy with the tri-colored hair. "Yeah, but why was she looking for the Kaiba Corporation?" asked the girl. "I don't know Tea`....maybe she has a meeting with him...you know..business...."said the boy with the Brook land accent. "I don't know Joey, that girl didn't look like she owns a company....it looks like she's looking for something...."said the white haired boy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kaiyuma walked into the giant corporation. There was a desk clerk, blowing a piece of bubble gum. Kaiyuma walked up and the clerk said, "May I help you?" "Well....uh...is...Mr. Seto Kaiba avaliable?" said Kaiyuma, getting her words right. "No...he's in a meeting...do you have an appointment?" "No...." "Would you like me to make you one?" "No...it's ok.....thank you very much...."said Kaiyuma, regretting what she said and walked off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's the biggest meeting ever!" said another corporate president to Kaiba. "I don't know......"he said thinking about it. "Listen, it's at the hotel called, Flower Heaven.....it has everything there.....even an Olympic size pool! And...everything for Mokuba to do while you are at the meeting...." "Well.....ok.....when is it?" "Tomorrow...I suggest you get a room tonight...."he said as he was getting up. Kaiba got up too and shook hands. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mokuba! Got your things packed?" asked Seto arriving at his house. "Yeah!"said Mokuba with 2 bags. "Then let's go......"said Kaiba as they left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Everyone isn't here.....it's like it's my own swimming pool....."said Kaiba as he was about to jump in. He jumped in and swam underwater around the pool. /This is really nice.....but...I feel...something is missing from me..../ Kaiba snapped out his thoughts as he heard a splash. He looked to his left to see Kaiyuma in the pool. /Well..I was wrong about me being alone......but...she....no way.....she kind of looks like me...../ {*Sigh*Wow....this pool is so warm.......I could fall asleep...} Kaiyuma had her eyes closed as she swam around, unaware that her long lost twin brother was in the same pool. Kaiba had this sudden urge to swim after her.  
  
Kaiyuma all of sudden, moved to the right and Kaiba swam right into her. All of Kaiyuma's air was gone. She was starting to drown. Kaiba still had some left and all that he could, he grabbed Kaiyuma and brought her up to the surface. When they surfaced, Kaiba noticed that Kaiyuma was out cold. Kaiba, breathing hard, took Kaiyuma to the edge of the pool and gave her CPR. Kaiyuma started to spit out water and cough for air. She opened her eyes to see Kaiba's face in her's. "Uhhhh.....ohhhhhhhhh" said Kaiyuma as her vision was still blurred. "Hey....miss...you ok?" said Kaiba. To Kaiyuma, his voice was also blurred and she passed out again..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bakura: Kaiyuma...Seto Kaiba's twin sister! AHHH!!!! IS THE WORLD ENDING!!!! Kaiba: Oh! Very Funny, Bakura.......you spelled my name wrong! Kaiyuma: Hey! My brother is right! That wasn't very nice! I want to kick your butt for saying that! Bakura: Geeze...sorry...I guess crankiness runs in the Kaiba bloodline...and sorry....I have a thing with your name and putting "n" in it...... Kaiba and Kaiyuma: OK! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE SO ASKING FOR IT!!!*jumps her and starts to fight* Yugi: *Stares with wided eyes* Umm...we better take her place for this one... Real Bakura: Yeah...... Joey: You two go on ahead, I got my money on Bakura if she can knock Kaiba out! Tristan: Me too! Tea`: Oh brother..... Mokuba: GO! SETO! GO KAIYUMA!!! Bakura: SHUT UP!!!!! Mokuba: You shut up! Yugi: Ok......I'll go get the stick! Yami Bakura: No! Let them fight! Yami: Get the stick! After we break up the fight, I'm going to wack Yami Bakura with it! Real Bakura:(All alone...)Ok.....while my friends and my freaky spirit fight.....I better go on ahead and say what the next chapter's name is... Joey: HEY BAKURA!!!! BAKURA JUST KICKED KAIBA IN THE FACE!!!! COME IN HERE!!!! IT'S REALLY GETTING GOOD!!!! Real Bakura: No thanks.....anyway...the next... Yami Bakura: COME ON!! KILL EACHOTHER!!!! Real Bakura: WOULD YOU SHUT UP BACK THERE!!! I'M TRYING TO DO BAKURA, THE WRITER'S JOB!!!!!*Clears throat*Like I said, the next chapter is called, Yami:(Runs in and is wacking Yami Bakura with a metal pole)COME HERE YOU CHICKEN BOY!!!! Yami Bakura: OW! You stupid Pharoah! I will send you OW! OW to OW the Graveyard! OW!!!!!!!!!!! Bakura: WILL YOU QUIT IT!*wacks everyone with a mallet*That should shut them up....anyway Chapter 2: The Truth, will be coming up...... 


	2. Kaiyuma: The Fast Flute Player

Chapter 2: Kaiyuma: The Fast Flute Player  
  
  
  
Bakura: *Holding an ice pack* Welcome back......oh......sorry about the fight yesterday......it's just sometimes, those 2 make me mad........anyway....oh forget about it.....YUGI! Can you do the disclamer......  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Bakura: Because.....my head feels like I was wacked by a mallet.....  
  
Real Bakura: You were.....I wacked you with a mallet.......because I had to do your job! And to shut everyone up!  
  
Bakura: WHAT!!! You did this!*Jumps up with a even bigger mallet*  
  
Real Bakura: Oh dear........AHHH!!!*runs*  
  
Bakura: COME HERE!!!! YOU WUSSY BOY!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: HEY! LEAVE SOME BEATING SPACE FOR ME!!!*Runs after them with a mallet*  
  
Yugi: O....k....anyway...Bakura doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...nor she will ever.....the only thing she owns is her life, Kaiyuma and some of Kaiyuma's cards......I better go get the stick......oh! and thanks for telling her that she spelled Seto's named wrong..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will she be ok?" asked Mokuba in the hotel. Kaiba was able to pick up Kaiyuma and take her passed out body to his room. "I don't know......"said Seto as they waited for Kaiyuma to wake up. It was around midnight, and Mokuba was sleeping in a different room. Seto still remained in the same room with Kaiyuma.....so he'd be able to see if she's alright. Kaiba tried to keep his eyes open, but the smell of pool water lulled him to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(KAIBA'S DREAM)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ /I always seem to be searching......searching for something that's missing from me..../Sitting on a beach of an ocean, Kaiba watched the waves crashed. /The same dream......all my life...this same dream.....repeats.....beach.....girl.....find her..../Kaiba then herd a girls voice saying, "Seto....find me........" "WHO ARE YOU!!!! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN BOTHERING ME SINCE I WAS BORN!!!!!!!!" shouted Kaiba as he gets up. "I need you to find me...Seto Kaiba......"she says. "But why? Why are you asking me to help you! I don't know who you are?!" he shouts again. "Please!" she says as the dream ended. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(END)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With the voice of the girl saying, "Please!" Kaiba woke up to loud groaning. His sleepy eyes looked over at the digital clock. /hmm.....8:30....lucky the meeting starts at 1..../ "OHHHhhhhhhhh!" said Kaiyuma as she groaned more. /For a girl.....she sure does groan loud.......I better see if she's ok...../ Kaiba got up, sluggishly, and walked up to check up on Kaiyuma. Kaiyuma was sort of breathing hard. Kaiba put his hand on her forehead. Her head was hot. /I guess the impact must have done something to her...../ Kaiyuma's eyes slowly open to the touch of Kaiba's hand. A little bit more groaning and her eyes were almost closed again. She was sort of breathing even harder. Her vision was still blurred. But it soon cleared up as Kaiba said, "Hey....you all right kid?" Kaiyuma didn't say anything, just stared. "Did you hear what I said? Are you ok!" he shouted. "YES! You didn't have to shout! I can hear! I'm not death! Geeze.......I pass out in the pool and as soon as I wake up, I get yelled at......." "Sorry...."said Kaiba. /Man....she's snappy..../ {I wonder if he knows where I could find Seto and Mokuba.....} Then, Mokuba came in and said, "Hey Seto.....has she waken up yet?" {WHAT! DID HE JUST SAY SETO!} "Well...if you can see, she is....."said Kaiba to Mokuba. Kaiyuma was in a state of shock at what she had heard....she didn't realized that Mokuba asked her a question and he said," You ok?" "Huh? Oh yeah....sorry....what did you ask?" Kaiyuma as she snapped out. "I was wondering if you want any breakfast?" "Huh? Ok..thank you....."said Kaiyuma as Mokuba left. Kaiba was just about to go follow him when Kaiyuma asked, "Hey! I have a question!" "What is it? Are you a news reporter that just pulled a stunt to get a report?" "No! I....I was just wonder....it's stupid...but do you have a necklace that is a half of a star and has the letters, 'I' and 'N'?" "Why do you need to know?" he said with his eyes narrowing. "Oh...never mind...just forget about it....."said Kaiyuma as she looked at the blankets. Kaiba sighed and walked off. Kaiyuma sighed and fell backwards and stared at the ceiling. {Man....if he is Seto Kaiba....then he must be the evil twin and I'm the good one......it doesn't matter.....oh.....my head....if feels like I got ran over by a steam roller.......}Kaiyuma started to breath even harder and then closed her eyes. {Must..sleep.....} ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Mokuba......I want you to stay here and keep an eye out on that girl....if anything happens....call me on my pager....."said Kaiba, about to leave. It was 12:55 pm and Kaiba had to go to that meeting. They put Kaiyuma's breakfast in the refrigerator because she passed out again. "Ok......"said Mokuba as Kaiba left. [Oh great! I'm going to be so tortured because I'm stuck here to watch that girl that Seto saved from the pool......]Mokuba sat down and started to play a video game. 1 hour later, Mokuba heard Kaiyuma groaning. He stopped the game and went in. His eyes when into a state of shock when he noticed the bed empty. The bag that Seto brought in because it was hers, was gone also. "She must have taken the door right there.....I knew I should have played that game in here!" said Mokuba as he snapped his fingers. He left the room and went to the phone that was in there. He dialed Kaiba's pager number. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "And so...."said another corporate president to the others. Kaiba was starting to fall asleep. He was about to go into deep sleep, when his pager, set to vibrate, kept him up. He lifted it up and there was the number for the room Kaiba and Mokuba were in. Then, letters went by saying, "That girl is gone....she left the room while I was in the bathroom........Mokuba...." /Oh great....../Luckily, the meeting was just ending and it gave him some time to find that girl and get some information from her, like, who is she and why did she want to know if he had that half star necklace. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "It just happened......I'm thinking she left through the sliding door there....."pointed Mokuba to Seto a few minutes after Kaiba got back. "Well....I guess it was for the best......"said Seto looking around to see if anything was stolen. "Why is that?" "She may had to go recheck in again......and besides, she was a little annoying....."said Kaiba closing the small door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I feel so much better....."Kaiyuma said as she walked around the hotel. She sunk out of the Kaiba room and went back into her own. She was in fresh clothes. It looked like she was wearing blue jeans, a red T-Shirt and a yellow button down shirt as a jacket. She was walking by, when she heard someone saying, "But we need that flute player.....oh! Why does she have to get the flu now!" Kaiyuma stopped to listen. "I sorry sir.....but Christiana is really sick....I'm afraid that you won't have a band tonight...." "But we need a flute player and a band to play to entertain our guests! That's why we picked your hotel because you have the best band!" said the 1st guy. "Oh...."said Kaiyuma accidentally. The hotel manger and the corporate president looked over. "May I ask why are you here?" asked the hotel manger. "Well...I was...walking by and I herd you need a flute player......and I was going to...." "You mean you can play!" said the hotel manger. "Yes....if you want, I can go back and get my flute, I could play a little something....." "Sure! Hurry up young child....."said the president. Kaiyuma smiled and ran back to her room. She came back and set up. "We need something peppy.....think you can do one?" asked the president. "Sure I can...I'm the fastest player at my school...."she said as she placed the sliver instrument on her chin and started to play a really long, but fast song. Their eyes widen as she played high notes and low notes without messing up one bit. "YOUR PERFECT!!!" said the president, hanging Kaiyuma. "Can you play tonight?!?!" he asked. "Sure..."she said. "Great! Here......just show this and you will be in....and it's formal....ok? By the way, what's your name?" "Kaiyuma....." "Thank you so much, Kaiyuma....it's at 7, ok?" "Ok...."she said as he ran off with joy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Seto, do I really have to come here?" asked Mokuba, in a tuxedo and in the giant ballroom with a long table and a stage. "Yes......"said Seto as they waited. The others start to arrive. "I am please to announce...that our entertainment tonight, isn't cancelled....so here we are...the hotel's finest band and their splendid flute player...."said a corporate president. Back stage, "Thanks for taking Christiana's place..."said another flute player. "No problem....." "By the way, my name is Mary Ann....what's yours?" "My name is Kaiyuma...." "Hey you two...we are about to start!" said a boy to them as we set up. The violins started to play and it was almost time for me to start to play. I had a long, red, dress. I still wore the half star necklace. Now, the curtons were about to open, and we started to play. Sounded like an ocean. Then, a few drums and others started to play and then I started to play as they open. Everyone awwed at the sight and the oooed and more awwed because the song was fast. "Wow!" said one president next to Kaiba and Mokuba. Kaiba and Mokuba were just amazed at the person who was playing it. "The flute player is really talented....don't you think so, Mr. Kaiba?" said another one to Seto. "Huh? Oh, yeah...she is....."said Kaiba snapping out of his daydreaming. "Hey Seto, isn't she that one girl....." whispered Mokuba. "Yeah...it is....."he whispered back. Kaiyuma was playing like no other. She couldn't see her hands because there were like a blur to herself and the audience. She opened her eyes to look at the crowd. Then, her sapphire eyes widen at the sight of Mokuba and Kaiba. {Uh-oh.......I'm in big trouble.......} The song finally ended and everyone was up clapping like no other. Kaiyuma and the other players bowed to them. After a few other songs, the dinner began. There was a giant table for the players. While we ate, the other players were asking Kaiyuma how did she learn to play like that. "Well...you can kind of say...."she started. Then, the corporate president who asked her to play came and said, "Kaiyuma you are such a life saver!" "Thank you, sir...." "Please...call me Mr. Maxwell...come one...there's a few corporate presidents who are dying to meet you......."he said taking my hand. "Ok...Mary Ann, can you watch my flute?" "No problem...."she said as I got dragged away. "So, Mr. Maxwell, this is the amazing flute player you found at the last minute...."said one president. "Yes it is....."he said. "What's your name, young miss?" asked a lady president. "Kaiyuma...." "Kaiyuma.....your name is even better than before!" said another. Mokuba was able to hear one of the presidents who said Kaiyuma's name and whispered to Kaiba, "I found out her name....." "Oh......" "Yeah...it's Kaiyuma....." "Kaiyuma.......not a bad name......"said Kaiba, getting up. Mokuba watched as Kaiba went over to where Kaiyuma was. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba...I see you came to meet the flute player....."said Mr. Maxwell. Kaiyuma looked over to see who was coming. {Oh boy.....} "Yes, I am.....Seto Kaiba...."said Kaiba holding out his hand. "Uh...Kaiyuma....Kaiyuma Florentine...."she said as she held out hers and they shook. /Strange....this girl looks so like me...../ {I hope he doesn't ask about how I got out of his room and why.......} "That was some very good flute playing....."said Kaiba as they let go. "Uh...thanks......"she said with uneasiness in her voice. "Seto Kaiba is the president of the corporation that makes the Duel Monster's hologram projectors......"said Mr. Maxwell.  
  
"Really....wow.....that's pretty neat....."she said. "Hey Kaiyuma!" said Mary Ann, coming up with her flute and Kaiyuma's. "They want us back up on stage to play again...."she said handing Kaiyuma's flute. "Ok..thanks...."Kaiyuma said as Mary Ann left. "Well, I better get back...."she said as she walked off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm looking for a room number for a Miss Kaiyuma Florentine....."said Kaiba at the desk clerk. He was going to ask some questions to Kaiyuma. "I'm sorry, but there is no Kaiyuma Florentine, sir...but there is a different Kaiyuma here......"he said looking at the computer. "Oh really..../she must have lied about her last name..../ What is it...maybe it could be the same person....." "The only Kaiyuma listed in our computers records is Kaiyuma Kaiba, and she's already checked out......" "Really....."said Kaiba, sort of shocked at the last name. "Yes, I'm sure...." "Do you have a phone number or address?" "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to give out that information.......hotel policy....."he said, clicking off the window. "/Hotel policy, yeah right...../Thank you..."he said as he left. While walking down the hallway, "Hey!" Kaiba lifted his head to see Mr. Maxwell walking up. "How was that Kaiyuma....isn't she something!" he said. "Yes, she is something...../or someone..../" said Kaiba. "I already asked her, before she left, if she could play at my kid's birthday party.....she said yes and give me this card....."he said holding it up. It had an address. /Perfect!/ "Can I copy down the address and phone number?" asked Seto. "Sure! Most of them already asked me that question......"he said, giving the card to Kaiba. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kaiyuma! What are you doing back here?" said Miss Haley with shock to see Kaiyuma back. "I decided I want to come back...."she said giving the caretaker a hug. "So did you find him?" "Yes...." "So, how did it go....." "I'd......I....I never told him......" "What! Why not?" "Because.....I found out what kind of person he was and I decided to come back......" "Oh.....Kaiyuma....."she said. Kaiyuma was just about to start crying. "It's ok........at least you found out something from your past......."she said, calming her down. Kaiyuma kind of nodded at what Miss Haley said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: Aww.....that was so sad.... Joey: Hey! Where's Bakura, Bakura and Yami Bakura? Bakura and Yami Bakura: We're back.... Joey: Hey? Where's our Bakura? Real Bakura: Right here........*walks in with a giant ice pack on his head...* Joey and Yugi: oooooo...... Bakura: That serves him right for wacking us with a mallet..... Yami Bakura: Yeah...*He high fived Bakura, accidently missed and hit her...*opps..... Bakura: THAT'S IT!*Pulls back out the mallet and starts chasing Yami Bakura* Real Bakura: Here we go again.......oh dear....... Yami:*Running after them*Hey! Wait for me! Everyone else just stared. Real Bakura: If you need me...I'll be in my bed...... Yugi: Ok....anyway, Chapter 3 is called, Miss Haley's Heart Attack..... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: You pretty much know everything that I don't own Yu-gi-oh, just the made up characters are mine....see ya...  
  
Yugi: You for got to type in the title.....  
  
Bakura: It's too sad for me to type....  
  
Yugi: ok...  
  
Bakura: OH, this will be under Kaiyuma's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want the birth records of this, Kaiyuma girl..........she's really weird.....having my last name......"said Kaiba while he's in his underground computer.   
"Why do you want to know about this girl? She's just a girl...."said his computer as million birth records flashed on the screen.   
"Yes, but I want to know why she wanted to know about this half star necklace and why she has my last name...."   
"Well, anyway, here's the birth records of Kaiyuma Kaiba......"she said as she pulled them up. Kaiba's eyes widen at the many things on the record. "What the?"asked Kaiba.   
"Well now...this is weird, too....there's a twin record on her too...."she said as she pulled it up. It said,   
" Twins born on *I don't know Kaiba's birthday so I'll just make this up.....if you know...please tell me...*July 31,   
One boy and one girl.   
Boy: Seto *don't know his middle name...*Kaiba  
Girl: Kaiyuma Marie Kaiba  
..................................................."   
"No way...."said Kaiba as he stared at the record, "It has to be a fake....or she hacked into the computer and changed it....."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Kaiyuma!"said 4 little kids ran up to me with their sugerhigh looks. They were all quintuplets.   
"What is it; Kayla, Bobby, Devin, and Bethany?"   
"Miss Haley wants to see you!"they said all at one. *Cute....^_^;*   
"*Giggles*Ok....why don't you go see if Brian needs any help with the swing set....."I said after I set up the photo.   
"Ok!"they said as their sticky faces ran down the stairs. I sighed as I remembered the days when I was a 4 year old, never want to relive it again. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Miss Haley was chopping some carrots when I walked in.   
"You sent the quintuplets to see me?"   
"Yes, see that envelope on the table...."she said.   
"Yeah..."I said looking at it.   
"Well, it's for you...say as if it's an early birthday present....."she said as she got another carrot. I walked over to the table and opened the envelope. Inside, 3 Duel Monster cards lay in the white envelope. I pulled them out and I looked at them. They were all the same monster.   
~Monster ID~  
The Wolf That Runs With The Stars  
Star Level: 9  
How many in the World: 3  
Owner(s): Miss Clair Haley/Kaiyuma Kaiba (All 3)  
Attack/Defense: 3200/2600  
This wolf is known for the stars in it's fur. When it runs, it looks like the stars are moving with it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Wow, thank you...."I said as I looked at the 3 wolves that looked like they were running along a cliff under the moon and the stars. As I did, I herd this sound and then a collapse. I turned around to see her on the ground, clenching her chest.   
"Miss Haley? Oh my.....BRIAN!!!! SAMMY!!!!! BETHANY!!!! DEVIN!!!!! KAYLA!!!!! BOBBY!!!! SAM!!!! JR.!!!!! ANYONE, CALL 911!!!!!!!!!!!!"I screamed as I ran over.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"So, this is where Kaiyuma is staying......."said Kaiba as he arrived in front of the orphanage, right after Brian and I went into the hospital with Miss Haley. Kaiba walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened and the quintuplets were there. With their dried up tears, they said together, "Hello? May we help you?"   
/Oh...how cute...not....../"Yes, does Kaiyuma live here?"asked Kaiba. Just then, Sammy came to the door and said, "Mr. Seto Kaiba, what brings you here? And this time?"   
Kaiba said to the 16 year old boy, "I'm here to see Kaiyuma....does she still live here?"   
"Yes, but she's at Domino Hospital..our caretaker just had a heart attack...."   
"Oh, I'm sorry....."   
"If you want to see her, you have to drive back up to Domino...goodbye..."said Sammy as he closed the door. The twin just stared at the door and said, "Whatever......"and he walked off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I can't believe that I have to travel back and forth to find this girl......ha....if I find her, she won't be able to get away..."said Kaiba as he arrived at the hospital. He was about to get out of the limo, when Brian and I came out. I was crying my whole head off.   
"Uh-oh....maybe I shouldn't....looks like it's bad...."said Kaiba as he rolled down the window. He could slightly hear me say, "I can't believe she's gone......one minute, she was giving me an early birthday present and the next minute, she's gone......*still crying*"   
"Kaiyuma.....calm down.....don't worry.......it's ok...."said Brian as he took me to the bus station.   
"Gone.......I guess she ment the caretaker.......maybe...I should...leave her alone......poor girl......"said Kaiba as he drove off.  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~~__~~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~~__~_~_~_~_~_~_  
Yugi: Umm....Bakura can't make it to the computer right now....so...she wanted me to tell you that the next chapter is called, The New Job 


	4. The New Job with Yugi

Chapter 4: The New Job   
  
  
  
Bakura: It's ok fokes, I'm all right....just had some stuff to do so I had Yugi to help me.....,had to cook the Thanksgiving dinner..... ^_^;;;;.......  
  
Joey: Hey Bakura, this turkey is great....  
  
Bakura: Joey! That was for my family and for Thanksgiving! Thanks alot you dog....  
  
Joey: What did you just call me?  
  
Bakura: A dog...you eat more than my dog!!!!!  
  
Joey: Ok, that's it!*Jumps her and starts to fight*  
  
Real Bakura: Oh dear...well, you know what the disclamer is going to say, so let's go.....oh boy...YUGI!! GET THE STICK!!!! again....and I'll get the ice packs......we got to keep them away from the stock pile of pixi sticks......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaiyuma......are you sure.....I mean....it's only been 4 days since Miss Haley died.....why are you leaving?"asked Sammy as the little kids were at the gate as I prepared to leave.   
"I think it's time for me to start out...I've been here too long and I need to go......."   
"But.....how will you find a job and a home....."asked Bethany, the smallest quintuplet.   
"Don't worry.....I'll mange.....goodbye...."I said.   
"Kaiyuma, wait..."said Brian as he rushed out from the house.   
"Brian? What is it?"   
"I almost forgot...here....it's my birthday present....."he said holding out a small box. I dropped my duffle bag and took it. I unwrapped the ribbon and tore off the wrapping paper. I opened the box to reveal another necklace that had a gold crescent moon and hanging off of the edge of the moon was a star. "Oh wow...."   
"You welcome, Kaiyuma....."he said as he hugged me, "Take care of yourself......"   
"Ok, if you have any problems, call me.......on my phone..."I said as I put the necklace on and walked to my car and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`   
"Ok......let's see if I can find any help wanted signs...."I said as I drove around Domino. So far, most of the help wanted was for gas stations. "Oh......I wanted to live here, to be near Kaiba and Mokuba.....wait..."I said as I found a sign. "The Game Shop......maybe I can get a job here....."I parked my car and saw the sign in the window. I went in and took the sign. I recognized the same boy who he and his friends helped me find Kaiba Corps. He was on an old latter putting up a poster. "Oh, it's you again.....hold one...whoa...whoa...WHOA!!!"he said as the ladder wobbled and one of the legs broke. Then, he fell. I dropped the Help Wanted sign and my purse, leapt "I got you!" and caught him. Then, I felt this sharp-like knife slicing my left arm. I screamed in total pain. Then, blacked out at everything.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{Everything, is so black....why?}  
((I'm sorry for what had happened....I did not attend for the Millennium Puzzle to slice your arm.....))said a voice, that was dark and rich.  
{Huh? Who said that? Who are you, why can't I see you?}  
((Don't worry, you will see me, in the light......))  
{Wait! What's the Millennium Puzzle?!?!?}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey...hey....you ok?"said the boy in my face as I slowly woke up. I was laying down on a bed in a room. "Huh?"   
"Phewe......I thought that the Millennium Puzzle and you trying to catch me really hurt you......"he said. I jumped up and then flopped down for my arm was in total pain.   
"You and Yugi did take a nasty fall, 2 hours ago...."said a familiar voice. It was the same voice who apologized for what had happened. I sat up a bit and saw the exact same person, just taller and more darker than the one next to me, holding a tray of steaming chicken noodle soup. I wanted to scream....but I couldn't. All I did, was widen my eyes.   
"I guess you are surprised that we look the same....we're sort of twins....."said Yugi as the double sat the tray down and they both open a can of soda. "So, what's your name?"asked the guy as they both took a drink.   
"Kaiyuma.....Kaiyuma Kaiba...."I said. With that, they both sprayed their sodas right out of their mouths. Some of it, landed on me. "Uh....I guess you heard of him.....that you practically spit your pop...." Yugi was coughing and saying, "Your releated to Seto and Mokuba Kaiba!!!"   
"That's right...."I said.   
"But, that's imposable....Kaiba has only a little brother.....I never knew he had a sister...."   
"Twin.....sister, separated at birth....surprising...isn't it...."   
"So that's why you wanted to know where the Kaiba Corps were......does he know?"   
"No.....I never told him...."   
"Why not....I would have paid money to see him have a heart attack over it...."said the counter part.   
"Because...I meet him and I found out that he's a cold hearted man.......so, I never told him......*Giggles while talking*he's problem trying to find me and ask me why I kind of look like him...."   
Yugi giggles a bit too, "Yeah, I guess your right....so, why are you still hanging here in Domino?"   
"I'm trying to find a job and a home so I can live here, and live a normal life....."   
"No wonder why I saw the "Help Wanted"sign next to your purse when you fainted in complete pain......maybe we can talk to Grandpa and maybe you can stay in the spare room...."   
"Really..oh thank you, Yugi..."   
"No problem....."he said as his counter part nodded and then, disappeared.   
"AH! How....how...how...how...."I repeated.   
"Oh, it's a really long story short....."said Yugi as he giggled a bit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm glade that Grandpa didn't have a heart attack when he found out....."said Yugi as he helped me unpack at the spare.   
"Yeah....he is nice.....thanks for helping me get into Domino High School...."   
"Yeah, you'll be in the same class....but I made sure, that the teachers know that you don't want your last name to be 'Kaiba' but to be, 'Dragonfly', to keep it a secret..."said Yugi as I placed pictures on the dresser.   
"Yeah....."   
"Hey, my friends are coming over in a few minutes, maybe I can introduce you and see Joey's face turn completely purple when he finds out who you are...."   
"Sure...ok...."I said as I smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Seto....what's wrong?"asked Mokuba as Kaiba came home, clenching his left arm.   
"I don't know....I must have pulled something...it's ok....."   
"Ok.....wait....if you pulled something, why do I see blood...."pointed Mokuba to the wet spot where Kaiba's hand is. Kaiba threw off his jacket to see.   
"Strange...it wasn't bleeding when the jolt of pain came.....3 hours ago...."   
"Something must had happened....."   
"Maybe I ran into a sharp corner....get me the first aid kit, will ya?"   
"Ok..."said Mokuba as he ran up the giant stairs and Kaiba went into the living room.   
/This is really strange.....what is going on with me and my life.....first, the years of dreams of the same girl, whose pleading for help, then, this Kaiyuma girl appearing that has the same last name as me...that's under a twin record with me, and now, this weird pain in my left arm......something is not right...../  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey! Yugi! You finally done?"said the girl as she came in.   
"Yeah...."he said as he was putting on his coat.   
"Yugi!"said Grandpa in the backroom.   
"Yeah?"   
"Could you help me and Kaiyuma with this last box?"   
"Ok, but Kaiyuma shouldn't be lifting a box since the Millennium Puzzle sliced her arm....."said Yugi as he was running in.   
"Kaiyuma?"said the blond boy.   
"Maybe she's a cousin...a cute one..I bet..."said the brown haired boy, imaging a girl version of Yugi.   
"I don't know.....Yugi would have told us that his cousin was visiting town...."said Bakura.   
"Or maybe, she's the new employee, I did see a "Help Wanted"sign here...."said the girl. They can hear Yugi voice getting closer.   
"You sure you are ok, that arm still hurts...."   
"Ah...I'll be fine.....it was just a scratch......nothing that a little...ouch...lifting would do...besides, I am the new employee...."   
"You're ok, Kaiyuma...."said Yugi as we arrived out.   
"So, Yug....whose ya friend?"said the blond boy.   
"Joey, Tristan, Tea`, and Bakura....I want you to Kaiyuma Kaiba.....Kaiyuma, this is Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea` Guardener, and Bakura Ryou...."said Yugi as he pointed to them.   
"It's very nice to meet you...."I said.   
"KAIBA!!!! NO WAY!!!!"said Joey as his face went completely purple. I giggled a bit at the sight.   
"Joey's right, are you releated to Seto and Mokuba Kaiba?" asked Tristan.   
"Yes, I am......."I said.   
"But, there's no way that you're part of the Kaiba bloodline.......is there?"asked Tea'.   
"Only if you find out that your the twin sister of Seto Kaiba....."   
"What! You a twin!!!!"said Joey as he fainted.   
"Is he going to be alright?"I said as we looked down at the overly excited Joey.   
"Yeah, it happens alot....wait till you see his face when he eats 3 tons of food....."said Tristan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wha....wha..what happen?"said Joey as he started to wake up, in Yugi's room.   
"You got over excited and fainted....."said Bakura as he put another wet towel on Joey's head.   
"How did I get over excited?"   
"Because you found out I'm a twin to Seto Kaiba....."I said as I placed a tray of food in front of Joey, and parsley winching at the pain of my arm.   
"WHAT!!!"said Joey as he restarted the whole thing, again.   
"No, don't try to get your self over excited again....."I said as I got Joey to stop.   
"Ok......."   
"Now, try to have my special, Snowflake Soup......it will help..."   
"Ok...."said Joey, as he hesitated a bit because of the name, then ate it. "WOW!!!!! THIS IS GREAT!!!!!" Joey started to wolf it down.   
"Glade you like it......" I said as I smiled.   
"What's in it?"asked Bakura as he got out Joey's mouth.   
"Well, water, chick peas, cream of chicken, and ice....."   
"Where did you get the ice?"   
"Yugi's freezer......"   
"Oh...."   
[[She's very interesting......maybe..]]  
[oh no....]  
[[You can't tell me what to do......besides...I since something insider of her....maybe it will be useful.]]  
[Oh dear...]   
"Kaiyuma....uh....I don't know how to say this....but...run..."   
"Huh?"   
"Kaiyuma...there's a serten time of the year, which is today, that I....turn into a vampire!"   
I paused for a moment and then, bust out laughing and said, "Right, Bakura.....a vampire....."  
"NO! I'm really serious......"   
"Bakura.......vampires don't exists..."   
"Yeah, but that other spirit that possess Bakura does!"said Joey as he leapt out of his bed and jumped next to me.   
"Other spirit? Ok, you guys are like, freaking me out...."   
"You will do more freaking out soon...."said Bakura as his voice got darker. I looked over and saw Bakura, well...you pretty much know what will happen.   
"Run!!"said Joey as he pushed me out of the room.   
"That's it.......run little girl....."said Yami Bakura as he walked out of the room.   
"YUGI!!!!"said Joey as we ran down the stairs.   
"What is it?"   
"It's....Bakura...he's...gone metal!"I said.   
"The other spirit took over him!!!!"said Joey.   
"Well, spilt up...."said Yugi as Joey pushed me into the kitchen.   
"Oh dear....I'm dead....."I said as I paced around the kitchen. I could hear a fight going on. I decided into hide in one of the cabinet. What I didn't know, that my fear, was also giving Kaiba the fear too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Seto! What in the world are you doing! Why are you in the kitchen cabinet?"said Mokuba as he found his brother, in a cabinet.   
"I have no clue Mokuba......some how....something told me to go into it..."   
"Ok, you're freaking me out...I'm going over to one of my friend's house....later...."said Mokuba as he left.   
Kaiba felt more of my fear flood into him. With that, he screamed, "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME!!"I screamed in the cabinet. That was the biggest mistake of my life, because, Yami Bakura, was able to find me. He opened the cabinet door and found me.   
"No, please don't!"I said as his shadow cast over me. {This is the end.....}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bakura: That's right, I stoped it short....ok, the next one is called,  
  
Kaiyuma: Kicking the Writer!  
  
Bakura: AH!*pushes the button and the wolves attacked.*  
  
Kaiyuma: AH! *Runs off*  
  
Bakura: Anyway, the chapter is called, Two Halves Make A Whole 


	5. Two Halves, Make a Whole

Chapter 5: Two Halves Make A Whole (Part 2 of Chapter 4)  
  
  
  
Bakura: Well, a new chapter and a new day....Thanksgiving Break ends tomarrow.....well, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I ownly own this Kaiyuma, her cards, and a mysterous thing that will appear in this chapter....ok...let's start.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Please...no!"said Kaiba as he said the exact same thing that I said. A voice in his mind said, {This is the end......} Then, the fear was completely gone. "Ok, this is getting to weird...."He said getting out of the cabinet. "There's only 2 people that know it....and one of them is out of town....great....now I have to go see..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"YUGI! WAKE UP! KAIYUMA'S GONE!!!" said Joey as he woke up the tiny friend.   
"Wha?"   
"Yami Bakura has her!"said Tristan as he and Joey helped Yugi up.   
"What?! Why?"   
"Maybe to use her as a new host.....he must be tired of Bakura....."said Yami as he took over Yugi. Tea' brought in the bandages that wrapped around my arm.   
"He's going to make it worst...."said Yami at the thought of my arm getting more pain.   
"What happened here?"said a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Kaiba trying not to cut his hands on the broken door.   
"Kaiba, what are you doing here?"   
"I need to ask you something......."   
"Well, this is a first time....what did you want to ask...." Yami said as he raised an eyebrow.   
"Something is wrong with me......and I don't know what it is....and it's freaking out not only Mokuba.....but it's freaking out me....."   
"Wha?"   
"Not to long ago, I got this strange rush of fear and it made me hide my cabinet.....and....4 hours before, my arm got into the rush of pain and started to bleed..."said Kaiba as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal bandages on his arm, at the same place where Kaiyuma was sliced by the Millennium Puzzle. Yami kind of thought for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry....but that I don't even know.....right now, I have another problem...."   
"Oh, did someone steal something of yours?"said Kaiba, being sarcastic.   
"Not something, someone...."   
"Oh?"   
"Come on...we have to go find her..."said Yami as they started for the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"So, you are the twin sister of the rich, high priest, Seto Kaiba.....how sweet....."said Yami Bakura as he had me tied to a chair, that was bolted to the ground.   
"When I get out of this, your hide is mine........"I snapped.   
"Really now....how can you.....no one can find you....or do anything about it...."   
"I swear that I will tear you apart when I get out of this....."I said as I started to wiggle.   
"Yeah right, I like to see a mere mortal tear me limb from limb..." said Yami Bakura as he took out a hot stick and placed it right on the wound. I started to scream...really, really, really loud.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the same time, Kaiba was doing the same thing and screaming, "STOP IT YOU JERK! LET ME GO!"   
"Huh?"said the whole group as they turned around to see Kaiba, on the ground, clenching the same arm.   
"What's going on with him?"asked Joey.   
"STOP IT! THAT HURTS! STOP IT AND LET ME GO YOU SLIME BALL, OF A CRUSTED CHEESE BALL, WHITE HAIRED FREAK!!!!!! I'LL KICK YOU TO THE MOON!!!!" Kaiba screamed some more.   
"What did he just said...."said Tristan.   
"Stop it! Please...."said Kaiba as he collapsed on to the ground.   
"Kaiba..."said Yami as they reacted to his....well, you know.   
"This is really freaky, I never herd Kaiba say something like that before....."said Joey.   
"Why is he in pain? I don't see any crusted cheese ball..."said Tristan.   
"It has to do something with Kaiyuma, remembered what he said, 'White Haired Freak,' he's refuring to Yami Bakura....whose hurting Kaiyuma..."   
"But how?"   
"Their twins...and what we are seeing, blood siblings......"said Yami.   
"Blood siblings?"   
"It's really rare....it happens to most twins, they must have got it.....Blood siblings can feel the physical and mental pain of the other......"   
"That has to be freaky........"   
"Yes, it is...."said Yami as he and Tea` helped put Kaiba on their shoulders.   
"So that means...."   
"He can lead us to Kaiyuma...."   
"Please.....stop....I don't want pain...please....I'll do anything that you want.....just no more pain..."said Kaiba, repeating to what I'm saying.   
"We better hurry....."said Joey.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Anything?"said Yami Bakura as he pulled off the hot, metal stick.   
"Yes," I said weary, "Anything.....just stop the pain....."   
"Hmmm......be my new hikari....."   
"What?"   
[WHAT!]   
"Be my new hikari....."   
"I don't understand....what's a hikari?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Uh, oh......he's going to make her the new host body...."said Tea` as Mai drove them to where Kaiyuma might be at.   
"Fish.......so many......why do you want me to be your new hikari?"said Kaiba.   
"So what's the deal with Kaiba, I never seen anyone act like this since Battle City....."asked Mai, who was just driving down the street when she found them.   
"It's something complicated...."said Yami, in the front seat, looking at the group who was trying to keep Kaiba from falling on top of them.   
"Well, I think I know where Kaiyuma is....if he said fish, then it's the Domino Aquarium.....where I had the duel with Mako....."said Joey look at Yami.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"All you have to do, is agree to take the Millennium Ring....and it will be all done....."said Yami Bakura as put the stick on a non burnable table, that was right next to a fish tank.   
"Millennium Ring?"I said as I was still tired and in pain from what he did. I was rolling my head.   
"Oh! Quit with your pathetic nonsense! Will you or will you not!!!!!"   
"I don't know........this is confusing me....."I said as I rolled my head more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Can't your car go any faster, MAI!" yelled Joey.   
"Listen, I got major speeding tickets to get your sister, Duke and Tristan to your duel that almost killed you and Yugi.....I don't want to get anymore...."   
"Oh.....I hated that...."said Joey remembering the duel.   
"We have to hurry Mai, Kaiba might die..."said Tea'   
"You made it sound like it's a bad thing....."said Tristan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"My waiting is getting thin, Kaiyuma Kaiba......will you or will you not accept the Millennium Ring and be my new hikari!" yelled Yami Bakura. I was pretending to be passed out. I was really cutting the rope with a pocket knife I had in my pocket. Yami Bakura got so mad that he slapped me across the face and woke me up.   
"I should kill you now, Kaiyuma Kaiba......." said Yami Bakura getting into my face.   
"You know..." I started to say.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You shouldn't mess with me, you white crusted freak.......I can still get out of these ropes...and when I do, I will put blood on you and throw you in the shark tank, and watch you be eaten....." said Kaiba as they arrived in the empty parking lot.   
"Ew, that's just gross...."said Tea`, reacting to what Kaiba said. Mai, Yami and Joey hoped out of Mai's coverable and ran in. Tea' and Tristan stayed in the car with Kaiba.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Then, with out warning, I leapt out of the chair as the ropes broke and tackled Yami Bakura, spite the pain from my arm.   
"Get off of me, you pathetic mortal!"said Yami Bakura.   
"Kaiyuma!"said Joey as they arrived in.   
"Joey, girl and.....Yugi? Did you have a growth spurt?"I said, still keeping Yami Bakura on the ground.   
"Uh, yeah..."said Yami, making it up.   
"I will kill you Yami Bakura...."said a voice as Kaiba walked in. That made me forget about Yami Bakura, in which, Yami Bakura was able to kick me into the stomach and flip me right on to Joey. Kaiba looked down at me and saw the half star around my neck as Joey helped me up.   
"Now I will kill you all and take the Millennium Puzzle...."said Yami Bakura as he got up. Yami just sneered. Then, a bright glow of light appeared from behind him. Mai and Yami turned around to see not only the half star around my neck glowing, but Kaiba too.   
"Wha?"said Yami as they watched. Kaiba and I just watched in amazement as the two stars ripped off the string and circled each other in the air.   
Tea' and Tristan ran in and Tea` said, "Cool..."   
The two half stars circled each other in the air, and then, joined together and the light got brighter. "Cool..."I said as I watch the light show.   
Then, it formed into a little ball and two half stars fell out of the ball. "What's going on?"asked Kaiba as the small ball floated in-between them. Some how, the ball formed into another shape, like a sword. Then glowing light was gone and a golden sword that had an eye and a star.   
"WHAT!"said Yami, realizing what the item is. (Yami, what's going on?)  
((The Star Sword....The Millennium Star Sword......))  
(What? I thought there was only 7...)  
((Somehow....there was one more....but))  
(Let me guess, you can't remember it.....)   
"That, was some light show...."said Mai as Yami got out of the metal talk. The sword just floated there, in the middle. Kaiba and I walked up to it. "Cool...."I said as I looked at the sword.   
Kaiba just stared at me, /This is what I was missing inside of me.....all this time...../ With that, we both touched the sword and a giant bright light shimmered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bakura: Yes, I know, I'm stopping early....I'm trying dramatic build up......and kids, never use a sharp metal stick that's really hot.....  
  
Kaiyuma: No kidding!  
  
Bakura: *Giggles*I had to think of something......it took me a while to call what some twins have where they do everything that the other does, and doesn't even noticed it. I watch alot of that Jackie Chan Movie, Twin Dragon. So, I called it, blood siblings........  
  
Joey: That's just gross...  
  
Yami Bakura: Sounds like a meal on a menu....*lick his chops*  
  
Bakura, Joey and Kaiyuma: Ew.....*Bakura presses the button and the wolves attack Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura: I WILL BE BACK!!!  
  
Kaiyuma: He's going to be busy for a long time...  
  
Bakura: Yep, anyway, the next chapter is called, The Millennium Star Sword; Seto and Kaiyuma's Destiny  
  
Basicly, it's the finishing battle/resurce involing the Millennium Star Sword and the Kaiba Twins 


	6. The Millennium Star Sword

Chapter 6: The Millennium Star Sword  
  
  
  
Bakura: Wellll now.....let's see here......oh! oh yeah...I almost forgot.......SNOW DAY!!! HA HA!!!  
  
Joey: What? Did you say snow day?  
  
Bakura: Yep!!!!! School was closed today!  
  
Joey: Lucky...... :'(  
  
Bakura: *Giggles* You know what the disclaimer is going to say......so...let's go! HA HA!!! *Throws a snow ball at Joey.*  
  
Joey: HEY!!! *Joey throws a snow ball*  
  
Bakura: *Points, laughs and a snowball hits me square in the eyes*  
  
Yugi: oooo....that's gotta hurt....  
  
Real Bakura: No kidding......I had one hit me in the.....  
  
Bakura: OK That's it! *Snow ball fight begins*  
  
Kaiba: *Comes out of the house*What's going on out here?*Get's hit by a snow ball, thrown by Kaiyuma*  
  
Kaiyuma: *points and laughs* I finally got him!!  
  
Kaiba: You think that's funny, huh, sis? Well......*Walks back inside for a moment*  
  
Joey: Looks like we spooked him....  
  
Kaiba: Not for long*Pulls out a snow ball gun!*  
  
Kaiyuma, Bakura, Joey, Yugi and Real Bakura: AHH!!!*runs away*  
  
Kaiyuma: *grabs Sugerhighperson's camara and holds it up to her face like the Blair Witch Project*  
I'm so scared! My brother has gone mental!!!  
  
Kaiba: *Laughs evilly as he shots all around*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What's going on?" asked Mai as she shielded her eyes from the bright light. Then the light was gone and both Kaiba and I were holding the sword.  
  
"I thought I was going blind for a moment....."said Tristan as they unshielded their eyes.  
  
"Yeah, me too...."agreed Joey.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool...."I said as the others looked at the sword and us.  
  
"Hmm......I don't know....it's not my style......"said Kaiba.  
  
[[We're outta here....]]  
[Hm? Why? Actually...never mind...just go....]  
[[I can't believe it still exists....I thought I destroyed it.....]] Then, without warning, Yami Bakura disappeared.  
  
"He's....gone?"I said as everyone turned around to see the Tomb Robber gone.  
  
"Ok, that was freaky....."said Tea`.  
  
"Yeah....."I said in agreement.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be back...."said Yami.  
  
"Hey, have you two noticed that you guys look the same?"Mai pointed out.  
  
"Have you ever noticed that you are annoying?"said Kaiba. Mai's eyes bugged out as her face turned a nice shade of purplish-red.  
  
"SETO!"I snapped.  
  
"Wha? It's the truth....."  
  
"Still............be nice......."I said.  
  
"Whatever...."said Kaiba. I giggled a bit. Then, we both got that shocking feeling and let go of the Star Sword.  
  
"What happened?"asked Tea' as we were rubbing the hands that was on it.  
  
"We don't know....."I said.  
  
"It's really clear...."said Yami with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.  
  
"What's clear?"asked Joey.  
  
"Millennium Items can only have one barer.....since both Kaiyuma and Kaiba both touch it when it materialized. That shocking feeling indicated  
that the both of you can not have the item together.....one of you will have to have it...."said Yami.  
  
"Well, how do they decide who get's it?"asked Mai.  
  
"They have to duel......"said Yami with his eyes open upon the words.  
  
Kaiba and I gasped at the thought. "Me duel him/her"Kaiba and I said together.  
  
"Yes.....that's the rule......for all of the items....."said Yami.  
  
{Oh great, upron finding Kaiba and him knowing, I have to duel him!!!!!!}  
/This is going to be bad...../  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: *In a cave* I know it's short, but you know...anyway, the next chapter is called, Kaiyuma vs Mokuba  
  
Kaiyuma: This is freaky.....  
  
Real Bakura: Shh...be quiet.....be lucky Joey isn't in here...  
  
Bakura and Kaiyuma: Yeah.....  
  
Joey and Yugi are screaming outside as Kaiba is using the snowball gun to shoot snow balls at them.  
  
Kaiba: HA HA!!! I'm number one again!!! ha Ha! 


	7. Kaiyuma's Time With Mokuba

Chapter 7: Kaiyuma's Time With Mokuba  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: We've finally got out of the cave and is inside Kaiyuma's house aka the Kaiba Mansion, Sweet!  
  
Real Bakura: Yeah, and we locked Joey, Yugi and Kaiba outside.....they don't know that we are inside...te he he he he  
  
Mokuba: You know, we do have to let them in sometime...*Serves more hot coco*  
  
Kaiyuma: *Looks outside to see her brother still at it* I think it's going to be awhile....  
  
Mokuba: Yeah, your right.....*Sits down on his sister's lap*  
  
Yugi: PLEASE!! LET ME IN!!!  
  
Bakura: What's the password?  
  
Yugi: BAKURA DOESN'T OWN YU-GI-OH! AND HARRY POTTER: AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE,(page 231-232) SHE JUST OWNS KAIYUMA, THE MILLENNIUM STAR SWORD AND SOME OF THE CARDS!!!!! PLEASE!!  
  
Bakura: OK...*Mokuba presses a button and Yugi is let in, leaving Joey and Kaiba outside...*  
  
Yugi: Thank you.........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just stared outside of the school's roof top over Domino.   
{What a day, first, I meet Yugi Mutou, the #1 Duelist in the World, move in with him, then get kidnapped by Bakura's alter ego,  
get hurt by him, then find out I have to duel my own twin brother for a Millennium Item....}I thought as an image of Kaiba appeared in the sunset.  
  
{It all just seems pointless....I only played Duel Monsters for a few months and now I have to go ageist a pro, my brother.....myself.....why did   
this happened to me.......all I wanted to do was to be a normal kid, who just knows that she's a twin to a great duelist and a CEO president of a  
high rank company........but of course....there is a few questions that maybe answered. Like, why a year ago, I went into a sudden coma...I wanted  
to see who won Duelist Kingdom....but....}  
  
"Kaiyuma......"said a voice behind me. I turned around and it's Mokuba. {I wonder how he found me.....}  
Then, I saw tears in his eyes and then, he starts to run towards me and then practically tackled me to hug me.  
  
"Mokuba, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want you guys to duel tomorrow!!!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, if you beat Seto, he'll hate you forever, just like with Yugi...then you won't be able to move in with us and...and..and..and..."  
  
I shook my head and said, "Don't worry Mokuba......I'm sure that he'll still love me....we're brother and sister......sure that they might fight sometimes,  
but that's life...I'm sure that he doesn't hate you when you beat him in a duel...."  
  
"Actually....I never dueled him...."  
  
"What? How come?"  
  
"He never had the time, he does run a corporation you know.....and I don't have a deck....."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Come with me...."I said as I stood off, letting Mokuba slip off of me.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll find out....but you can't tell Seto...ok?"  
  
"Sure...ok, Kaiyuma!" said Mokuba with a happy tone in his voice.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, Kaiyuma, Mokuba.....how are you two Kaibas?"asked Grandpa Mutou as we arrived.  
  
"We're fine....so, where's Yugi?"I asked.  
  
"Oh, he's out with Tea'....so, need anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I need some help making a deck for Mokuba..."I said moving my head down to my little brother.  
  
"Really? Mokuba, why didn't you tell me that you never had a deck, I would have been happy to help make you one...."  
  
"I was afraid, that if Seto found out that I asked you to helped me, he'll get mad and rip them up....."  
  
"I've got an idea..."said Grandpa.  
  
"Huh?"said Mokuba and I.  
  
"If Kaiba finds out that you have a deck and wonders who helped you make it, just say Kaiyuma helped you...."  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea...ok by you, Mokuba?"I said.  
  
Mokuba nodded and said, "Sure!!!!"  
  
"Ok, come with me....Kaiyuma, there should be a box labeled "Duel Monsters, Keri", could you get it for me?"  
  
"Uh-huh....sure..."I said as I went out back and pulled out the very heavy box full of cards.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a Few Hours.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Won't Seto be surprised when I show him these!"said Mokuba as he looked at the newly constructed deck.  
  
"Yes, but remember, we can't tell him we went to Yugi's grandpa for help....."  
  
"Ok!!!"said Mokuba as we entered the gate to our house.  
  
"You still going to work at Yugi's Grandpa's shop?"asked Mokuba as I was doing my homework.  
  
"Yep, but they put me on part-time to help with the school...."  
  
"Ooooh....."said Mokuba as he got sad and looked down at the floor.  
  
"It's ok, Mokuba, how about you can come over to see me, or I can pick you up from school and you can hang out and help out....ok?"  
  
"OK!!!"said Mokuba as he gave a big grin, right when a giant lightning bolt flashed in the sky. Mokuba jumped at the thunder and gave a   
hug in fear. I just moved my hand though his hair and put him on my lap to watch me do my homework.  
  
Just then, Kaiba slammed right into the door, with his umbrella turned inside out. Soaking wet he walked in and closed the door, trying to not to slam it to  
scare Mokuba. Mokuba hopped off of my lap and ran to his soggy brother. I closed my finished homework and walked over, with my reading glasses still on.  
  
"That storm came out of no where! This will be the last time I decided to walk home!"said Seto as he hung his soggy coat on the coat hanger.  
  
"I'm sure it isn't that bad......I'm sure it will pass before midnight...."I said as I got over there.  
  
Seto just stared at me and said, "What in the world are you wearing?"  
  
I realized that I still had my reading glasses and said, "Oh, these....well, I have a problem reading small print and all of my homework is in small print...."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Seto, look what Kaiyuma help me make!!!!!!"said Mokuba as he showed the deck.  
  
"Really, let's see..."said Kaiba as he placed his briefcase down and looked at the young Kaiba's deck.  
  
  
"Where did you get these cards?"asked Kaiba as he gave them back.  
  
"We went to that new game shop that's owned by Duke Deviln..."lied Mokuba.  
  
"Good.....I really don't want you going to Yugi's....."  
  
"Why not?"I asked.  
  
"It's some kind of destiny that I found out long time ago, and I don't want to talk about it!"said Kaiba as he walked away.  
  
I crossed my arms as I watch my twin brother go to his home office.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
10:35 pm....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a knock on my door. It was 10:30 at night, and I was reading a book. The storm outside raged on like it did when Kaiba got home. I looked up from my book, hesitated for a moment, thinking it's Yami Bakura, and said, "Come in.."  
  
Mokuba's head popped into the door and said, "Kaiyuma, I'm….I'm afraid of storms….and…and…and…and…and I can't find Seto and...." He was about to cry...  
  
"Sure, come on in, but closed the door...."I said as Mokuba smiled, came in, closed the door, and hopped in my bed next to me.  
  
"What'cha reading?"asked Mokuba, looking in.  
  
"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire...."  
  
"Really, I thought you were too old for that stuff....that's what Seto said...."  
  
"You can never be too be too old for books......"  
  
"Can you read apart to me? Please?"said Mokuba, giving the puppy eyes.   
  
"Sure....ok.."I said as I found the part I was on.  
  
"Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse upon them. Harry watched as, one by one, his classmates did the most  
extraordinary things under it's influence. Dean Thomas hopped three times around the room, singing the national anthem. Lavender Brown imitated a squirrel.  
Neville performed a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state. Not one of them  
seemed to be able to fight off the curse and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it.  
  
"Potter," Moody growled, "you next"  
Harry moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Moody raised his wand, pointed at Harry and said, "Imperio!"  
  
It was the most wonderful feeling. Harry felt a floating sensation as every thought and worry in his head was wiped gently away, leaving nothing but a vague, untraceable  
happiness. He stood there feeling immensely relaxed, only dimly aware of everyone watching him.  
  
And then he heard Mad-Eye Moody's voice, echoing in some distant chamber of his empty brain: 'Jump onto the desk.....Jump onto the desk...'  
  
Harry bent his knees obediently, preparing to spring.  
  
'Jump onto the desk....'  
  
'Why, though?' Another voice had awoken in the back of his brain.  
  
'Stupid thing to do, really,'said the voice.  
  
'Jump onto the desk.....'  
  
'No! I don't thing I will, thanks,'said the other voice, a little more firmly.....'no, I don't really want to...'  
  
'Jump! NOW!!!'  
  
The next thing Harry felt was considerable pain. He had both jumped and tried to prevent himself from jumping.......  
  
I looked over at Mokuba, who was sound asleep. {Poor Mokuba....had a busy day....} I placed the bookmark back in the book, quietly closed the book, picked up the sleeping Mokuba, and stared down the hallway.  
  
I could hear another set of footsteps behind me. I got worried, I'm still afraid that it's Yami Bakura, trying to make me his new 'hikari'.  
  
I quicken my pace, trying to get away and not wake Mokuba up.  
  
"Kaiyuma...it's me!"said a voice. I stopped and turned around, a the light from the lightning revealed that it was Kaiba.  
  
"*Sighs in releaf*Seto, it's only you......please don't scare me like that.....you know I'm still freaked out about what happened between me and Bakura other self..."  
  
"Yes, I know, I felt it....."Seto walked up to me, "So, what happened to Mokuba?"  
  
"He got scared and couldn't find you so he went to me. I read him a part of the book I was reading and when the part was over, he was asleep....so, I'm trying to find his room."I said.  
  
"Here, I'll help you....."he said as walked. My reading glasses slipped down a bit.  
  
"Uh, Seto...."  
  
Kaiba turned around.   
  
"Could you take Mokuba.....for our little brother....I don't think he's light!"I said as I was about to fall backwards.  
  
Kaiba sighed and walked over and took Mokuba off of my arms. I moved them a bit to get the blood back and took my glasses off. I followed Kaiba to Mokuba's room.  
  
Of course, I almost fell over a few things to get over there.  
  
Kaiba placed Mokuba in the bed and I tucked him in. He was sound asleep.  
  
"He looks so cute when he sleeps...." I said that made Kaiba look at me with a look that said, "huh?"  
  
"What? He's mine little brother too....I can compliment him....."I said giving him a look. Kaiba rolled his eyes and walked out, only to trip over a toy car and fell flat on his face. I giggled abit, trying not  
to wake Mokuba up.  
  
{Graceful my brother is......it's too bad that we have to duel over a single item...it's pointless....} I walked over and helped Kaiba back up.  
  
"Remind me tomorrow to have Mokuba clean his room..."  
  
"Sure...."I said as we closed the door and went to bed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Dream....(midnight)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Seto? Seto where are you?"I shouted into the darkness. My dream started at Kaiba's and mine birthday and then, it went all dark.  
  
~You can not escape fate, Kaiyumla......~  
  
"Who....who...who are you..."  
  
~Fate will soon take over and soon......Kaiyumla, history and destiny will repeat again...and soon....we will be reunited again, my love....my Kaiyumla...~  
  
"Why are calling me Kaiyumla...my name is, Kaiyuma Kaiba! Not Kaiyumla! WHO ARE YOU!!!"  
  
~We will be together again, High Priestess....my love...my Kaiyumla...~then the voice disappeared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
12:35 am  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I jumped from my slumber and sat up, with the same sentence repeated in my head again, ~We will be together again, High Priestess..my love..my Kaiyumla..."  
  
{Who was that person in my dream...why did he call me Kaiyumla....and High Priestess....oh, I wish I knew!!! Wait! I got it!} I hopped out of bed and got into a robe. I walked  
down the stairs and into the Study. I turned on the big lights and started. I looked through the entire place and no books on Egypt's history.  
  
"Hmm...maybe, Mr. Mutou knows...he used to be a researcher....I'll call him tomorrow...before the match...."  
  
I slid down the high latter and went to bed. {I just hope that dream doesn't come back, it scared me.......}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seto's Room...(The same time....)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba was tossing and turning in his bed, having some kind of dream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaiba's Dream  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pharaoh, I will not let you do this....I forbid it!"said Kaiba's past life.  
  
"You forbid me? I'm the Pharaoh, I can do this if I wanted to!!!"said Yami's past life.  
  
"I'm warning you once, you highness, leave her alone!!!"  
  
"And I'm warning you, Seto, boss me around again......and I will take your High Priest Power and turn you into a slave and send you to work in the fields!"said Yami as he turned around and walked off.  
  
Seto growled and then said, "We will see, Pharaoh........"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seto's Room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba lept from his dreams and sat up. He was sweating all over and breathing hard. He put his hand on his forhead and said, "It was all just a dream....  
or was it? Who is 'her' and what did Yami want that I forbid him to have?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba: Bakura, who was that guy who talked in Kaiyuma's dreams.....who is 'her' in Kaiba's dream that Yami wants?   
  
Bakura: Mokuba, if I told you, it will ruin the whole story.....it will come up again soon..don't worry...  
  
Mokuba: Ok....  
  
Yami: Are those two still out there?  
  
Bakura: *Looks out the window*Joey still running like a girl and Kaiba still pounding him* yes....  
  
Yugi: It's almost dark and it will be really cold....  
  
Mokuba: Don't worry, Seto has his automatic coat warmer...  
  
Bakura: Well now....ok then...  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Joey: AHH!!!  
  
Kaiba: Come back here, puppy!!!  
  
Joey: Quit calling me a dog!!!  
  
Kaiba: Then feel my sting...  
  
Joey: AHH!! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALL, DESTINY DUEL!!!! AHHH!!! 


	8. Destiny Duel Between The Kaiba Twins

Chapter 8: Destiny Duel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: Yes, they are still out there.....  
  
Mokuba and Kaiyuma: That's it! *get coats and walks outside.*  
  
Real Bakura and Yugi: *look at eachother and looked back at the door*   
  
  
A cracking sound and then, "OW!! OW, MY EAR!!!"  
  
Kaiyuma and Mokuba drag Joey and Kaiba inside.  
  
Kaiyuma: Say it!  
  
Kaiba: No!  
  
Kaiyuma: Say it!  
  
Kaiba: Ok ok! Bakura doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, only the made up stuff....now, let me go!  
  
Kaiyuma: Ok *drops him*  
  
Mokuba: Say it!  
  
Joey: Why should I listen to you...  
  
Kaiba and Kaiyuma: Because we say so!  
  
Joey: Alright already!! Geeze....the Kaiba family has gone mental...anyway, Bakura is going to try to call  
Real Bakura in the story Ryou and Y. Bakura...Bakura....NOW LET GO OF MY EAR!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yugi!"said Grandpa, holding a book as he called to his grandson. Yugi was rushing down the stairs getting his coat on.  
He almost fell down. He jumped the last step and looked at his grandpa. "I need you to take this to Kaiyuma....she called me   
this morning and ask me to bring it...since you are going to that match, it will kill 2 birds with 1 stone...."  
  
"Sure...."said Yugi as he took the book and look at it.   
  
(History of Pharaohs and High Ranks of Egypt)  
((Hmmm?))  
(Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, just reading a title of a book that Kaiyuma wanted to borrow....You ready to see the match?)  
((Yeah, I'll come out when we are at Kaiba Land....))  
(Ok...)  
((Got one question though))  
(Oh? What is it?)  
((What did your grandpa mean when he said, "Kill Two Birds with One Stone"Are you really going to do that?))  
(No, Yami, it's just an expression....doing two things at the same place...)  
((Oh! I get it now.....although I would like to see Kaiba try to kill 2 birds with a single stone...))  
(Ooooo...kkkkk...^^;)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba Land was closed on Friday during school. We all called in sick so we could do this. Ryou had no clue what his friends were really doing.  
He was still trying to figure out what his yami ment by, "I thought I destroyed it"   
  
Yami split from Yugi and walked in. The special platforms, that they use in the park, were ready.   
  
In a different room, "Seto told me to tell you that you guys are using the rules from Duelist Kingdom..instead of Battle City...to make it go faster..."said Mokuba.  
  
"Ok....."I said as I got my self ready.  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami walked over to a small table, about the hight of the benches with a pillow on it. He opened the backpack that Yugi brought and took out something wrapped in a cloth.  
Yami unraveled the cloth to revel the Millennium item and placed it on the pillow. Then he muttered something in Egyptian and sat down next to it. Since he's still the Pharaoh,   
he has to act like a judge for the item that Kaiba and I are dueling over. ((I hate this part of being a Pharaoh...))  
Kaiba walked out with Joey's annoying commentary, "And here's the annoying boy twin Millionaire, Settttooo Kaiba!"  
  
"Shut you yap, Scottie dog!!"snapped Kaiba as he got on to the platform.  
  
"Everyone's a critic....and now, the beautiful, sweet girl twin, whose a total babe, of the annoying boy twin, /I'm going to hurt him after this.../ Kaiyummmmmmaaa Kaiba!"said Joey as I came out.  
  
"You know, you didn't have to do this.....you guys don't commentary......"I said as I got on.  
  
"Yeah, but.....I always wanted to do it....I would've done it at Yugi's battle agest Pegasus, but the stupid Shadow Realm appeared and I couldn't do it...."  
  
"Yugi's just glade that the Shadow Realm did appear during the duel...so he didn't have to listen to your annoying commentary..."said Kaiba as Joey's face when completely purplish-red.  
  
"I'll show you a Shadow Realm!!"snapped Joey as Tristan held him back.  
  
"Kaiyuma!"shouted Yugi. I looked over at the really short teen.  
  
"I have the book that you wanted!"shouted Yugi as he waved it in the air.  
  
"Thanks Yugi!! I'll get it after the match!!!!"  
  
"Ok!"said Yugi as he sat back down next to Yami.  
  
"Can I see it?"asked Yami.  
  
"Sure...here...."said Yugi as he passed the book over to his dark side. He opened the book and started to flip through the pages, looking at the hygrographs.  
  
"What's going on here?"asked a voice. Everyone looked over at the door and guess who it was....  
  
"Hey! Duke? How didja find us?"asked Yugi standing up.  
  
"When I saw you guys not at school, I figure that a big duel's about to start....."he said walking over.  
  
"Yeah....I hope you didn't tell Ryou...."  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Umm...I'll explain later..."  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Kaiyuma Dragonfly, the new student?"he said looking over at me.  
  
"Umm...Duke, we haven't been very truthful..."  
  
"What? Kaiyuma isn't her real name? Or she isn't really a blue-eye girl?"  
  
"No, it's not that it's..."started Yugi.  
  
"Her real name is Kaiyuma Kaiba, and she's Seto's twin sister!"blabbed Joey.   
  
Both Kaiba and I slamed our heads on the platforms and then yelled, "WILL YOU NOT TRY TO BLAB THIS TO THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!"  
  
Joey's ears started to ring.   
  
"Hm, a sibling duel, I would like to see that, do you mind....I told the teachers something happened at the gamestore...."  
"Sure, ok with you guys?"asked Yugi.  
  
"I don't see why not..."I said smiling.  
  
"Thanks..."said Duke as he and Yugi sat down. Yami was now staring at one page of the book. Yugi looked over and mind linked him.  
  
(Uh, Yami..)  
((Hmm....))  
(You going to stare at that book all day, or are you going to let Kaiba and Kaiyuma start the duel...)  
((You do it...))  
(I can't, you're Pharoah, you have to make it official.....it's a duel over a Millennium Item, you have to do it.....)  
((Ok! Ok!))Yami stood up and said, in Egyptian, "This duel is the duel to decide which one of the Kaiba twins will be the carrier of the Millennium Star Sword...  
As peers and laws of the past, I, Yami, Pharaoh of Egypt, will act as judge of this duel...."  
  
"HUH????"all of us went. Yami gave a big anime sweat drop and said, "Opps.....sorry, I forgot...you guys don't understand Egyptian.."  
  
(Smooth move, Yami...)  
((Shutup...))"This duel is the duel to decide which one of the Kaiba twins will be the carrier of the Millennium Star Sword...  
As peers and laws of the past, I, Yami, Pharaoh of Egypt, will act as judge of this duel....you will be using the rules of Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom Tournament...I wish you all luck"   
  
Then, Yami muttered something in Egyptian and in a low tone so no one can hear.   
  
""And we're off!"said Joey.  
  
"By the way, no commentary will be used in this duel..."said Yami before Joey had the chance to finish.  
  
"Darn...."Joey said as he snapped his fingers.  
  
"Well, this is it...."I said to my brother.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"It's all out and since I'm your sister, you better expect me not to throw any punches or kicks...."  
  
"I already know that, Kaiyuma....get to the point!"snapped Kaiba.  
  
"Ok ok, I'm trying to say good luck......don't get all snappy at me!"  
  
"Whatever..."he said. I smiled and we started.  
  
*Bakura: I want to make this short because I'm bad when it comes to explaining duels...by the way, Kaiba's Egyptian God Card is at the bottom of the deck...*  
  
The Duel was fearce....both of us was not showing signs of wreaking. We were at 550 life points and Kaiba had his 3 Blue-eyes White Dragons out. I drew a card and read it.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Card ID  
()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Princess of the Wolves  
Type: Monster  
Effect: Allows player to summoneds 3 beast type monsters with Magic Card, Moon Crystal. And any beast type monster on your field is unaffected by magic, traps and monster effects  
Stars: 4  
Attack: 1200  
Defense: 1100  
  
Moon Crystal  
Type: Magic  
Effect: Helps User bring out 3 beast type monsters....only works with Princess of the Wolves.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I looked down at my hand. I already had the Moon Crystal and all 3 Wolves That Run With the Stars. {Sweet....^^}  
  
"Hurry up, Kaiyuma!"  
  
"Ok, I play Princess of the Wolves, in the Defense Mode..."I said as a woman with a bow/arrows, appeared, shielding herself.  
  
"Then, I play the Magic Card, Moon Crystal!"I said as a crystal necklace appeared around her neck and it started to glow, "This card is similar to Lord of Dragons and   
the Flute of Summoning Dragons, but only for beast types and I have 3 beasts that will take out 3 dragons...."  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"  
  
"Yes, 3 Wolves That Run With The Stars!"I said as 3 jet black wolves appeared around the Princess of the Wolves.   
  
Attack/Defense: 3200/2600  
  
"No way!"said Duke as they all jumped to what I did.  
  
((Why have I seen this move before?))  
  
"Blue-eyes, Defense mode now!"said Kaiba for the first time, putting his dragons in defense mode.  
  
I started to wave my index finger and said, "I don't think so, you forgot the one card I had laied down a few turns ago...."I said as I flipped it to reveal, Wolf's Cry.  
()()()()()()()(()  
Wolf's Cry  
Acts like Mad-Ramming Sword Beast and Fairy Meteor Crush  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Now! Wolves That Run With The Stars.....use Wolf's Cry and attack with Crystal Star Speed....destroy the 3 Blue-eyes!"I said as the   
3 Wolves completely destroyed the 3 Blue-eyes.  
  
My Life points: 550  
Kaiba's Life Points: 0000  
  
"Wow...."said Tea` as the wolves and the princess disappeared when the program shutted down. I smiled over at Kaiba. And he smiled back, finally....  
  
Yami got up and clapped his hands, "As peers and old laws, I hear by give Kaiyuma Kaiba, the Millennium Star Sword...."  
  
I smiled at Yami and crew. {It's finally over........}  
/It's finally over..../  
(It's just beginning)  
++It's just beginning++  
[[It's just beginning...and I will redestory that sword once and for all!]]  
  
I walked over and took the sword. My duel ageist by brother is over, but now, I got this other thing to work out, who was that guy in my dreams.  
  
"Kaiyuma....the book..."said Yugi as he waved it over my face.  
  
"Oh! Thanks...."I said taking it. {This might tell me who Kaiyulma is..and tell that guy in my dreams that I'm not her!}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: Finally! Don't worry fans, the story will get better! Kaiyuma's new destiny awaits.....  
  
Kaiyuma: Not another one!!!  
  
Bakura: Yep! The Next Chapter is called, High Priestess 


	9. High Priestess of Yami? And a war?

Chapter 9: High Priestess   
  
  
  
  
Mokuba: Bakura...what's Aqua City?  
  
Bakura: You will find out soon....you know what the disclamer is going to say, so...go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Ryou!"I shouted as I tried to catch up with Ryou. It was morning and I wanted to walk to school and I wanted to make friends with Ryou, despite Bakura.  
Ryou turned around, smiled and said, "Kaiyuma, you need anything?"  
  
"Yeah! Have you heard about the new tournament that's going to start?"I asked as we started to walk again.  
  
"No, I thought you were going to stay away from me because of my other spirit...."  
  
"I can worry about him later...anyway, it's at this new city that's built underwater called, Aqua City.."  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard about that city on the news....giant dome bubbles in the Tokyo Bay....I never thought that they will hold a Duel Monsters Tournament there....."  
  
"Yeah, and the best part is, I'm invited!"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes, they must had heard about that.....uh, never mind..anyway, I'm allow to take one person with me, Kaiba's going take Mokuba,  
Yugi's taking Tea', Joey, who was really lucky to get in, is taking his sister, Duke is helping Tristan to get in, and I need someone...so.."  
  
"Sure....."he said smiling.  
  
"Oh thank you Ryou!!!"I said, hugging him.  
  
"I....need....air!"he said as he was turning purple.  
  
"Sorry...."I said releasing him.  
  
"So'k...."  
  
"We better get to school....I'll race ya!"I said as I started to run.  
  
What I didn't know that Ryou was switched by Bakura.  
[[Aqua City....perfect...the place to finally destroy that incursive sword....]]  
  
He switched back and Ryou started to race after me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After school came around and I decided to sneak off to the Domino Museum....with the sword in my backpack.  
I put my new cell message to say, "I'm at someplace that cannot let me have them on...I will call when I'm done..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked around, looking at the recover items from Egypt. The book helped little so I decided to look somemore.  
  
I walked more, till I got to one part where it was blocked off by ropes and a sign pointing a different direction. I got this really really  
weird feeling to go in. I looked around, then I stepped in and walked down the stairs. What I didn't know is that someone was following me.  
  
I made it to the floor and saw more Egyptian stone tablets. There were 4. I looked at a lot of them. But I couldn't figure it out.  
  
"You shouldn't be down here...."said a voice.   
{Uh oh....}  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that you were someone else, High Priestess..."said the voice again. I swung around and saw a woman, in Egyptian cloths at the stair way.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Ishizu Ishtar...."she said as she walked up to me.  
  
"Oh! Your the one whose hosting this....I'm sorry if I came down here....I'll go..."I said as I was about to leave.  
  
"It's alright to stay here....You seemed to be looking for answers, about, a dream...."  
  
I swung around and said, "Yes, How didja......"  
  
"Kaiba told me he's been hearing you screaming at night..."  
  
"You know my brother?"  
  
"Yes, sort of close friends....he's been telling me that he's also been having weird dreams as well...."  
  
"Really....."  
  
"The Millennium Item you have, the Star Sword, can I see it?"she asked. I nodded my head and took it out and handed it to her, with hesitation upon thinking that she will steal it.  
  
"It was destiny that brought you this item, but it was fate that made you and your brother duel for it....it's really yours..."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes,"she said handing it back to me, "Look at that tablet there...."she pointed. I looked over and saw Yami, Seto, The Dark Magician and the Blue-eyes White Dragon on the tablet.  
  
"How can this be? It's...it's...my brother....."I said walking up to it.  
  
"Yami or you call him Yugi, was the Pharaoh and your brother, is the dark high priest he's fighting ageist...."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yes, in old time, Duel Monsters was called the Shadow Games and played with high skills and high risks...."  
  
"Tell me, does this have to involve with a thing called a Shadow Realm?"  
  
"Yes, how did you……"  
  
"Joey and Seto were talking about it before the duel......they were talking about the Duel that Yugi and Pegasus had at Duelist Kingdom...."  
  
"Yes, your brother and an elite group of dark soursours tried to over throw Yami and destroy the world....manythings stopped them and you were one of them..."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yes, tell me about this dream..."  
  
"Well, I'm in this dark place and I can't find anything. Then this voice kept on repeating these words, "High Priestess, My Love, Destiny and Fate will repeat again...."and "Kaiyulma..."."  
  
"Strange that it is, it's really the past calling to you or.....a past love's unconousis mind, look here, at this tablet...."she pointed. I did, and I gasped.  
  
For there, carved in the stone, was me and the star sword. It looked like I had rays of sun coming out of from behind me. Around me was 3 wolves that looked like the Wolves That Run With The Stars.  
  
"Oh my...."then I fainted.  
  
"That was really unexpected.."  
  
"Looks like it was big shock for the High Priestess...."said a voice.  
  
"Ah, Shadi, you can step out of those shadows you know...."she said as a man in many robes came out with a key around his neck.  
  
"So, it is true..."he said walking up.  
  
"Yes, the Millennium Star Sword did survive ageist Bakura in the past........."  
  
"Then, she will need it again…."  
  
"Let's just hope that that battle never resurfaces again....Shadi...that day...that it happened...."said Ishizu.  
  
"I don't know, it may.......he did see the sword rematerialize infront of the Kaiba twins......"  
  
"Yes, let us hope, that it doesn't cause innocent people's lives...."  
  
"You mean the Aqua City Tournament to capture the rest of the Rare Hunters?"  
  
"Yes, if the battle between the High Priestess and the Tomb Robber happens during the tournament, then yes, people will be...."  
  
"What about your Millennium Necklace?"  
  
"I can't, I gave it to the Pharaoh during Battle City....have you found Bakura yet?"  
  
"No, he keeps on disappearing me......he's retreating into his hikari....he knows that I'm trying to find him, not only to stop the battle before it happens and to  
reclaim Pegasus's Millennium Eye...."  
  
"Keep on trying, Shadi....we can't let this part of history repeat itself again...."  
  
"I know...."  
  
"You want me to help you get the girl into a chair or bed?"  
  
"The museum is closed, into a bed that the nightwatch men used sometimes....."  
  
"Ok..."he said as he helped Izusiou get me up stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto..."said Mokuba as his brother ran out to the door.  
  
"I'll be back kiddo...I'm going to find Kaiyuma....."said Seto as he ran out the door.  
  
/If Yugi and Yami told me what it is, I'm connected to my sister by blood, so, I should be able to talk to her.....Kaiyuma? Can you hear me sis?/  
{Oh....Seto? Is that your voice?}  
/Yes, it is.../  
{This is getting freaky...}  
/No duh, where are you..../  
{Domino Museum.....I was in the basement, but I feel like I'm being carried and I have one question....}  
/Yes, but I don't have time..../  
{What didn't you tell me you were a dark high priest and you almost destroyed the world!!!!}  
/Uh...later...I'll be there as soon as I can..../  
{ok...}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"She's somehow talking to her brother.."said Shadi as he removed the Millennium Key at my head.  
"Their blood siblings...they can do that...."said Ishizu as she watched for Seto.  
"I keep on forgetting about that...."  
"You better stop, Kaiba's coming...."  
"Then I better leave then...I will see you soon..."said Shadi as he disappeared. I slowly starting to wake up and I sat so quickly that the blood rushed everywhere in my body.  
  
"What the.....how the #*@@ did you get me up here!!!!"I shouted as I jumped out of the bed.  
  
"It's alright, your brother is downstairs......"  
  
"What did you do to me, who was that guy in my dreams!!!!"  
  
"You will see him again soon, your brother is worried about you, go to him..."Ishizu said.  
  
"If I find anything wrong with me, I swear I'll sue...."I said as grabbed my bag with the sword in it and ran down the stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Who was in your head?"asked Seto as we were in the limo on our way home.  
  
"I don't know, he was in a turban and wearing many robes......It was kind of freaky..."  
  
"You better stay away from there..."  
  
"No Kidding!!!"I said as we drove home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: What was Shadi looking for in Kaiyuma's head? Are the Rare Hunters really returned? What is the past asking her?  
  
Kaiyuma: I don't know....and you made me cuss! I don't cuss!!! I never do that!  
  
Bakura: Sorry, miss crankiness...  
  
Kaiyuma: Whatever you @$*%^...OH! I DID IT AGAIN!!!!*runs off and you hear a banging noise.   
  
Bakura: Any way, The next one is, Ship to Aqua City and Beyond 


	10. Aqua City and Beyond The Limit of the Se...

Chapter 10: Aqua City and Beyond  
  
  
  
  
  
Bakura: Well now, we have a small problem, overnight, Kaiyuma was slamming her head upon a wall because two times in the last fanfiction, she cussed,   
which caused both her, and her brother to go into a stupid %*$*& coma!  
  
Yugi: Bakura.....  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Ryou: You're starting to sound like my Yami....  
  
*Bakura: I don't sound like a girl!  
  
Ryou: Sometimes.......when you get really mad.....  
  
*Bakura: Shut the &^$* up, Ryou!!!  
  
Ryou: You see! You see, you do sound like a girl when you get mad....doubt me if you will....ha ha!  
  
*Bakura: I'll show you a doubt *Jumps on Ryou and the two of them start to fight*  
  
Bakura: Oh boy...  
  
Tea': They've been watching too much of that one show...  
  
Yugi: Yeah...  
  
Yami: I'll get the metal pole....  
  
Yugi: Don't try to hit Ryou....it's not that hard to tell them apart...  
  
Bakura: Anyway....I'm censoring all cuss words.....you know what the disclaimer is going to to say, so   
let's start.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 1st Annual Aqua City Duel Monsters Tournament!"said an announcer on the cruise ship.  
  
"Oh, big brother, I can't wait to see what Aqua City looks like! Thanks for taking me..."said Serenity to Joey.  
  
"Hey, no problem, sis, just becareful....."said Joey.  
  
"I will..."  
  
"Hey, thanks for coming Ryou....I know that your otherself will try to kill me again....but I can kick butt.....that's right you white haired freak, if you can hear me,  
remember what I did to ya at the Aquarium....huh? Huh?"I said to Ryou. Ryou gave a big anime sweatdrop for embarrassment as other people sort of stared.  
  
"I think he can hear you......please don't taught him, I'm enjoying this vacation from him........"  
[[Enjoy it while you can.......]]  
[Oh do shut the ^%&%^ up, Bakura]  
[[Hey, what did you say to me?]]  
[Uh, nothing....]  
[[Thought so...]]  
  
"Kaiyuma....will you shut up..."said Kaiba in a low tone whisper.  
  
"Opps, sorry, Seto..."I said as I gave an anime sweatdrop.  
  
"Please line up by twos with your guests and board the ship, where there, we will be meeting at the docking platform and then, being to dive for Aqua City...."said the announcer as everyone did so.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Yugi Mutou with Tea` Gardener...."  
  
"Please enter, next! Name?"  
  
"Joey Wheeler and my little sister, Serenity Wheeler...."annoused Joey.  
  
"That's very sweet, enter in, next! Name?"  
  
"Duke Delivn and Tristan Talyor..."  
  
"Enter, NEXT!! Name?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba with my brother...."  
  
"And his name is?"  
  
"Mokuba..."  
  
"Your sweet is ready....please enter..."  
  
"Thank you, please give my room number to my sister and her guest...."he said as he handed the guy a note.  
  
"Ok, Next! Name?"said the guy, who sounded so enthusiastic, who wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Kaiyuma Kaiba with Ryou Bakura...."  
  
"Your brother told me to give you this and meet him there as soon as you got on to the boat...."he said as he handed me a piece of paper.  
  
"Thank you...hey, don't you ever smile?"  
  
"No, be lucky this is my good day...NEXT!!"  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."I said as Ryou and I boarded the ship.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On the Ship  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow!"Ryou and I said as we looked around. Everything was so gleaming. Sweets and rooms were prepped up and Duelists and their guests entered into them.  
  
"Now this is better than the ship to Duelist Kingdom...."compliment Ryou as we looked for the number.  
  
"Here we are....room 245.."I said as we arrived.  
  
"Hey you guys!"said a voice. Ryou and I looked over and there was Mai Valentine and what appears to be, a little girl.  
  
"Hey Mai, you got an invite too?"asked Ryou.  
  
"Yes, and you invited the Kaiba twin?"  
  
"No, she got the invite and she invited me...."  
  
"Oh!"said Mai as she gave a sweatdrop.  
  
"Whose this?"I asked to Mai as I looked at the little girl.  
  
"This is Kayla, my little sister, my mom wanted me to take her along, to give her an experience of a life time.....what ever that is..."  
  
"That's sweet Mai, you know Joey is taking his little sister along too....."  
  
"Ah, so Serenity's on?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in 254 with Joey, Yugi and Tea`."I said pointing down the hallway. You can just hear Joey saying, "Where's the grub!!"  
  
"I better go eavesdrop him, see you two at the dinner party...."  
  
"Dinner Party?"  
  
"Yeah, they're having a special party, formal too....see ya!"she said as she and Kayla rushed after Joey to surprise him.  
  
{Oh dear.....}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Formal Dinner Party  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm glade I brought this along..."I said as I walked out in the dress that I wore at the hotel. Seto, Mokuba and Ryou were already gone. "What rude boys...."I said as I left the room.  
  
"Kaiyuma?"said a voice. I jumped abit, thinking that it's Bakura taking the revenge right now. I turned around and said, "Oh, hi, Yami..."  
  
"Ryou, Kaiba, and Mokuba left already?"  
  
"Yeah, left when I was getting ready...."  
  
"You....want...me...to...."said Yami, getting his words together and moving his head and hair in circles.  
  
"Sure, polite of you to ask..."I said. Yami and I blushed and we joined arms.  
  
"Your highness...."I said as Yami gave me a surprised shock.  
  
"How didja?"  
  
"I saw a tablet that had you, me and Seto on it....pretty interesting..."  
  
Yami paused for a moment and then said, "Yeah it is......shall we?"  
  
"Sure..."I said.  
  
"Don't mention it at party.."  
  
"Sure..."I said and we walked down to the dinning hall. ((What does she mean that she's on the tablet...))  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto, I think that it was a bad idea leaving Kaiyuma alone to finish getting ready...."said Mokuba to his brother.  
  
"Listen, I'm trying to keep her safe from Bakura......."he said in a low tone of voice that only Mokuba could hear.  
  
"Hey, you guys seen Yami?"asked Joey as he and Mai came up.  
  
"No, he hasn't arrived yet?"asked Ryou.  
  
"No, we're getting worried...."said Mai.  
  
"Maybe it's a good thing, now shoo dog boy, you're getting dog fur all over my suit...."snapped Kaiba. Joey's face was turning red as Mai took him away.  
  
Ryou was laughing and as he turned around, he saw me and Yami coming in. "Ah, there's Kaiyuma...with..."  
  
"Oh dear $*%&#*$&%, she's with that *$&*#*$ of the..."started Seto but Mokuba and Ryou covered his mouth before anyone else notices. He was still cussing under their hands.  
  
"Yami..I mean, Yugi.....where were you....whoa....don't tell me that you're going out with..."started Joey.  
  
"I'm just escorting her down here...."said Yami to finish what Joey was going to say.  
  
"You know, being polite...."I finished.  
  
"Oh, sure...right..."said Joey, sarcastically.   
  
"I better go to my brother's table....thank you so much...."I said.  
  
"No problem....."he said. I smiled and walked away to my brother's table. Seto got up and said, "Explain....."  
  
"He was just being a gentleman and escorting me here...besides....I didn't know where the Dining Hall was anyway......"  
  
"You could have just called me on my cell phone, and I would have been happy to come down and get you...."  
  
"He was just leaving and he was insisting.....don't be that protective of a brother, Seto...."I snapped. Seto got mad and just sat down. After the dinner, there was dancing at the Ball Room.  
  
I decided to walk outside for some air. I watch the moon reflect of the waves as the ocean wind went through my chestnut hair. It was so peaceful, even with the music playing in the background.  
  
But all of that was chattered when a really annoying voice said, "Well now, what do we have here, a maiden of the seas......" I looked over and a really short kid with super bight green hair and glasses on. I just gave a really weird look and looked back out.  
  
"Weevil Underwood, Bug Duelist, at your service.....how would you like a dance....and give me your name and phone number?"he said walking up and holding out his hand. I didn't say anything but just looked at the ocean. {Get away from me....bug boy.....}  
  
Weevil was getting mad and said, "Speak to me!"  
  
"Get the %&$$ away from me, bug boy before I throw you off the ship..."I snapped.  
  
"Ooo...fiesty....."he said.  
  
"Back off Weevil, she's not interested in you....she's interested in me...."said another voice. I looked over and there was a guy with brown hair and purple bangs.  
  
"Go back to the stone age, Rex......dino brat..."  
  
"Hey.....why don't we let her decide....give us your name and your destion......"he said, giving a smile.  
  
{It wouldn't hurt...}  
  
"Fine....my name is Kaiyuma Kaiba and I'm not intrasid in the both of you and if you don't get your bug and dino faces away from me, I'll call my brother and he'll throw you off the ship....."I snapped and walked away.  
  
/sister to Kaiba?/thought Weevil.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I walked up to the bow of the ship and just looked out. I started to shiver with the coldness of outside. Then I felt something warm being put on me. I turned around and it was Yami, having his jacket off and putting it on me.  
  
"Thanks, Yami..."I said as he put his arm over me to keep me warm.  
  
{I never really felt this way before....I kinda like it...}  
  
"What the! She's intraside in Yugi Mutou?!?"said Weevil very quietly.  
  
"What do expect, chicks go for the winners....not losers like us....."said Rex.  
  
"Hmm and I just got an idea...."said Weevil as he walked off.  
  
Yami and I was just watching the waves crash on the bow of the ship. I closed my eyes leaded up ageist up. It was the most wonderful feeling I ever had and I wished it lasted forever. But it didn't as a voice said, "KAIYUMA!"  
  
Yami and I jumped and turned around to see Seto Kaiba. "Uh, Seto....."I said.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from him....."said my brother as he walked up.  
  
"Well I..."I started.  
  
"She was cold and I was warming her up..."Yami said.  
  
"She could have just came back in......now, I am warning you once Yami.....stay the #$@$ away from my sister....come on Kaiyuma....."he said as he pulled my arm and dragged me away. I looked back to see Yami watching my over reacting brother drag me away.  
{No matter how much you pull us apart.....we will still be together....and there's nothing you can do to stop us..wait a minute did I just say that..oh I hope Seto didn't hear it...}  
  
Kaiba dragged me into the room, closed the door and yelled, "YOU WILL STAY IN HERE TILL I GET BACK! GOT IT! I WANT YOU TO STAY THE #%@@ AWAY FROM HIM!" Then he pulled Yami's coat off of me and slammed the door. All I could do, was stare at the door. Some tears flowed out of my eyes, I went into my room, got out the formal gown, walked to the balcony and started to pratice my flute. {Who could have told him……}Some more tears fell out. Yami, after Kaiba gave back his coat and gave him a yelling out of his 5,000 year life, was just walking by when he heard it.  
((Why have I heard that song before..))  
{Seto, forgive me, but I love Yami..get over it...you have no control over who I love....even if you yell at me and lock me into a room, I still love him....so butt out of it!}  
((Kaiba..no matter what, I still love your sister, and there is nothing you can do to pull us apart....the music...))  
(You ok Yami *Yugi was just waking up*)  
((Yeah, go back to sleep, Yugi..))  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Docking Platform  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome to the final ship to Aqua City...this sub will take you down to the depths of the ocean and to the underwater city.....I bid you all good luck and a safe journey...."said the annocer as we were being headed into the sub.  
  
Down we go, into the ocean....they gave us gum to help our ears pop. We all looked out the window, and saw the gleaming lights of the underwater city.  
  
"Oh wow...."I said as I helped Mokuba up to the window to see. It so looks like Domino, but in giant domes.  
  
"Please prepare to dock at Aqua City...."said a voice.  
  
"This is it..."I said as the sub docked to the main dome of Aqua City.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: OOooo...is their romance? Who let Kaiba know that Kaiyuma was with Yami again? What will Kaiba do if he catches her with the Pharoah again?  
  
Kaiyuma: I have to admit, he is cute.....  
  
Bakura: Anyway, the next chapter is called, Who Told The Brother and What Will The Sister Not Do If She Found The Person..... 


	11. Who told the Brother and What the Sister...

Chapter 11: Who Told The Brother, and What The Sister Won't Do To The Person  
  
me: The longest chapter title ever!!!  
  
Kaiyuma: Time to kill who ever told my brother that I was with Yami.....oooo....  
  
Bakura: I will join you...  
  
Kaiyuma: **** no! I'm still freaked out about you!*Slams a mallet on Bakura's head and knocks him out*   
  
me: Oh boy....let's get started and the disclamer is still the same but Aqua City is added into it...ok, let's go..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Ryou? Did anyone during the dinner party come up to Seto and told him I was with Yami?"I asked as we were walking to the hotel.   
  
"Now that you menched it, bug boy came up and told him that you were with the pharaoh..."said Ryou, who was starting to sound like Bakura.   
  
"You know, you're starting to sound like your otherself...and that scares me, you know...."   
  
"I know....what do you expect, he's a pyromaniac and he hangs around me..."said Ryou pointing to his crest to where the Millennium Ring is.   
  
"Yeah....just try not to do that...."I said. Ryou nodded and we walked on.   
  
[[I heard that you know...]]  
  
[Oh do shut the **** up, Bakura...]  
  
[[ You shut the **** up, Ryou....]]   
  
"You cussing to him again?"I asked looking at Ryou who was mouthing out something.   
  
"Yes, how didja know?"   
  
"I could read lips....."I said as we entered in.   
  
{I'm so going on the WAR PATH ON THE STUPID BUG BOY!!!!!! I'll show him not to mess with me and live to tell about it...}  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"WOW!!!"I said as Ryou, Seto, Mokuba and I entered in our room in our "Free" hotel. Very BIG!!!! I ran right into one of the 4 rooms and plopped my   
  
body onto it and started to sleep, spite my bags were still in my hands. While Ryou and Mokuba were going into their rooms and setting up, Kaiba wanted the room  
  
I was in...so, he came in and tried to wake me up. I let go of my bag and tried to swipe him. But I missed. He gave a really annoyed look and tried again. I was getting  
  
really annoyed too and so, instead of using my hand, I used my foot and kicked my brother square in the....   
  
"********* ****** *****!!!!!"screamed Kaiba as he fell to the floor, curled into a ball. I awoken to by twin's ear pricing scream and looked down. I started to giggle and said,  
  
"What...happened?"   
  
"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED! YOU KICKED ME SQUARE IN THE..."  
  
  
  
"Nuts! Get ya peanuts! Right here!"said a guy at a baseball game. A girl stood up and said,   
  
"I'll take two bags of..."  
  
  
  
"NUTS! YOU'RE TOTALLY NUTS WEEVIL! You actually tell me you want to go ageist Kaiyuma Kaiba?"said Rex outside the hotel.   
  
"Yes....revenge on not going out with me....then threatening to throw me off the boat...."he said holding up his fist.   
  
"But I thought you telling Kaiba that she was with Yugi was your revenge..."   
  
"IT WAS PART ONE!!!!!!"   
  
"Ok...but I have to say...you're totally..."  
  
  
  
"Nuts! I'm so sorry Seto! I thought maybe you were Bakura...."I said as I helped him up.   
  
"Yeah right...ha ha...you need to get over that guy..."he said sarcastically.   
  
"Why did you want to wake me up for?"   
  
"Well...one: the tournament is about to begin in an hour...two: I wanted this room..."   
  
"Well...early bird catches the worm...in other cases...the fastest twin...get's the room...sorry..."   
  
"Let me have the room Kaiyuma......"   
  
"No...."   
  
"Give me the room..."   
  
"No..."   
  
"Then I have to choice...give me THE ROOM!!!"he said as he started to what he doesn't really do, but only to Mokuba, tickling me. I fell to the ground with him, laughing my head off as he found the areas where I'm very ticklish. "Ok ok! I give...I GIVE!!!!"he stopped.   
  
"Then duel me for it..."I said, getting into my twin's face. Kaiba stared at me for a moment and walked off.   
  
"That always get him..."I said smirking. I started to unpack my bags. Weeks and weeks of dueling...as long as I don't get booted off. As I unpacked, two things that I never packed was there.   
  
One was a duel monster card. I picked it up and turns out it was a locket.   
  
"That's strange..."I said as I opened it up. It had a small picture of Mokuba and Seto.   
  
"Oh..it's that same locket Mokuba showed me.....ok..I get it now...I'll thank him later..."I placed it on and looked at the other thing.   
  
It said on the tag, 'Open in Secret...not around your brothers...'   
  
{Whose it from?}I looked around then slowly started to rip the rapping paper, and slowly so Seto doesn't come in and asking what's going on. When she finally got the paper off, she opened the black  
  
case to reveal a gold locket bracelet.   
  
"Oh wow! It's Beautiful...."I said as I picked it up. I looked at all the charms that were attached to it. They looked like Egyptian Hydrographs and some crescent moons.   
  
"It's from Yami.....wow...."I said with a dreamy voice as I placed it on.  
  
  
  
"Yami...where's that secret package that you told me not to go into?"asked Yugi in their hotel.   
  
"Uh.....um..."   
  
"Was that a gift to Kaiyuma?"   
  
"Uh...yes...I do admit it...."he said blushing at the name.   
  
"So that's why you asked me to lend you some money...what did you get her?"   
  
"Uh...a...bracelet..."   
  
"Really...that's sweet Yami...."said Yugi as he went into a room.   
  
((I hope she found it...I had to go into ghost form inorder to sneak into their room and place it into her bag...))  
  
  
  
I finally got out of my room and in new clothes. I had blue jeans, red shirt, blue jean jacket and a sunhat. And Brian's, Seto's and my own necklaces on.  
  
I had long sleeves on to hide Yami's bracelet from Seto. I also had the dueling disk attach to my wrist.*Same model from Battle City*   
  
I found Ryou was sleeping on the couch. {Doesn't he ever stay awake?} I walked very slowly and poked Ryou in the stomach. He twitched a bit, but stopped.   
  
{Don't get his Yami...please..don't let Bakura come out and attack...}   
  
"Ryou...Ryou..wake up..."I said very quietly.   
  
"No mom...let me sleep more...school..uh...kept me up most of the night...."said Ryou in his sleep. I retracted my hand and thought for a moment. Then, an idea came straight to my head.   
  
"WAKE UP YOU DUMB*** IDIOT OR I'LL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODILY PULP! YOU WEAK HIKARI!!!"I screamed in Bakura's voice. I had a very good talent with voices...I could even do Mokuba's voice. Ryou's eyes shot open and screamed very, very, very loud.   
  
"BAKURA! NO! I'M AWAKE! DON'T BEAT ME UP! PLEASE!!!"screamed Ryou.   
  
"RYOU! RYOU!! RYOU IT'S ME KAIYUMA!"I yelled over his. Ryou finally noticed who it was and said, "Uh oh...hi..Kaiyuma..."   
  
"I never thought that you scream that loud....."   
  
"Kaiyuma...I swore I heard Bakura...did he possess you? Did he hurt you?"   
  
"No no no...I can do imperinations...and I had to wake you up so we can get down stairs for the tournament...I'm sorry..."   
  
"Give me a heart attack don't ya..."said Ryou clenching his chest and breathing hard.   
  
"Well...I usually scare Brian to get him up...."I said.   
  
"You will stop scaring both me and my hikari...and never use my voice and my attitude to wake my hikari up..."said Bakura as he possessed Ryou to talk to me.   
  
"Calm down Bakura...I was only trying to get him up....****....you are so serious..."I said waving my hand up and down. Bakura hopped up and slapped me across the face so hard, it made me fall to the ground.   
  
"Shut up you pathetic High Priestess mortal..."said Bakura. I really was ticked at Bakura so I swung me leg and made him fall.   
  
"Never call me a pathetic High Priestess mortal....you dumb*** tomb robber..."I said in his face.   
  
"You think those simpleton words will hurt me....."he mocked. I reached behind my back and started to make the Millennium Star Sword appear, revealing Yami's bracelet. Bakura smiled twisted and said, "So...where did you get the pretty bracelet?"   
  
I froze for a moment. "Oh...did the pharaoh give you that? You know...I could tell your brother that he gave you that...then there be yelling, fighting, and the loss of that nice gold bracelet..." I didn't move....{**** it!}I moved my hand away from my back.   
  
"**** you Bakura..."I said as I got up.   
  
"You simpleton Priestess...unwilling to make a sacrifice with love...you are so weak..."he mocked again. I had enoth and I kicked him in the....   
  
"****!! **** YOU *****!!!!"said Bakura, curling in a ball.   
  
"I can make sacrifices for love...right now...you're the sacrifice! I'm not weak!"Then I left the room, leaving the screaming at the top of his lungs, Bakura in the room.   
  
[[That **** *****!!!!]]  
  
  
  
I stormed down the hallway, making curses over Bakura, when I ran right into Yami, who was getting out of his room. He possessed Yugi so people won't notice. I didn't notice who I ran into.   
  
"Wha! Kaiyuma! What happened to you?"asked Yami, regarding the red mark on my cheek.   
  
"That stupid tomb robber...."   
  
"Oh boy....what he do..."   
  
"Well...I can impersiate people's voices...and the only way to get Ryou wake...was to impersonate Bakura's voice and screamed at him...Then Bakura appeared, got into a fight, almost used the Star Sword on him...when..he saw the  
  
bracelet you gave me...and made a threat on telling Seto..."   
  
"Oh boy...Bakura does have a tendencey of doing that....but going as far as that...."   
  
"Then I kicked square in the..."   
  
"YOU *****!!!YOU ******* ****** *****"yelled Bakura halfway down the hallway. Some duelists who was still in their rooms, popped their heads out to see who was cussing their head off.   
  
"Oh boy..."Yami and I said as we slapped our hands infront of our faces.   
  
"You thing I'm going to let you walk away after you kicked me in the nuts! I'm so going to ******** kill you Kaiyuma!"said Bakura getting up to us.   
  
"Ok...'Ryou' chill out....you got her mad so that happened..."said Yami.   
  
"Listen...'Yugi'...stay out of this...this is between me and the twin..."he said. I got into fighting pose.   
  
"Now hold on here..."said Yami. He got up to Bakura's ear and whispered in Egyptian, "Don't start this now...don't start the fight from 5,000 years ago.....stop it..."   
  
"You baka idiot!"said Bakura as he stormed away. I sighed in relf. Everyone stared at Yami and I for the almost fight that almost occurred. We both laughed with embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"Welcome Duelists to the fame Aqua City...here in the heart of the Pacific Ocean!"said a young man on a pedestal. Everyone, but Kaiba, of course, cheered.   
  
"I am your host, Monokou....thanks to funds from the Kaiba Corporation....we are able to throw this once in a life time tournament....I hope that some of you will recognize the dueling disks  
  
as they are Kaiba Corps.'s model from Battle City. This tournament is almost similar to Battle City, but competely different. You must collect these 10 water wings inorder to be in the finals..."   
  
As the guy was rambling on about the tournament, I looked around to see what all the others look like...and to find a few of my friends. Lots of strange people. {And I thought I was strange..}   
  
After about...oooh a good 5 minutes, we all parted our ways. Though, I have a feeling, Kaiba was following me. Ryou finally caught up with me in our search for the freaking bug boy.   
  
"I'm so ticked right now that I don't want to hear from you, Bakura...got it!!!"I said as Ryou nodded as I was storming though people. From what I didn't know, Yami had disappeared from Tea` and was following me aswell.   
  
I was in major deep thought...{Where would unforgiving bugs lie...}  
  
/What are you mumbling about?/  
  
{Seto? How did you...oh yeah...I forgot...the blood link...}  
  
/Wanna know where Weevil is...I just saw him../  
  
{WHAT!!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!}  
  
/On one condion.../  
  
{Oh no...not the room thing again....fine!!! If it will shut you up, you can have to the room!}  
  
/He's right infront of you.../  
  
{Huh?}I snapped out of the blood link to see that freaky bug kid.   
  
"YOU *******!!!!"I yelled as I punched him. Ryou jumped back at what I did.   
  
"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"he said, rubbing his cheek.   
  
"For being such a bug head......"   
  
"So....anyone can be a bug head..."   
  
"Your a bug head and so is Bakura...but that's different....."   
  
[[What did she just call me!!!!!]]  
  
[You wouldn't believe it if I told you, master...]   
  
"Well, if you think so, why don't we see who can knock eachother out....the other way..."   
  
"Fine..."I said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere else...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Yami....why did just disappear again?"asked Tea` as she was wandering around. Then she finally found him, looking hastily.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Uh..Tea`...I was looking for..."   
  
"Kaiyuma?"Yami blushed when she said that.   
  
"How..how did you know..."   
  
"Yami...I could see love...and believe me, you can't hide it...."   
  
"You have a point...."   
  
"I really have no idea where she is....she was suppose to tell me, but she and Ryou took off running soon as the tournament started....."   
  
"Hmm I wonder why...."   
  
"Maybe Bakura is going to fight her..."   
  
"Noo....you know Bakura....he usually waits...I think....besides....where ever they went might have too many people for Bakura to take control of Ryou and fight her physally than a Shadow Game...."   
  
"How do you know that Bakura would fight her in a fist fight?"   
  
"Oh....you weren't there when it happened...."   
  
"What? What happened?"   
  
"You really don't wanna know...."   
  
"What? What happened...I wanna know..."she said.   
  
"Ok..."he said as he whispered it to her. Tea` started to snicker at what I did.   
  
"You're kidding..."   
  
"Nope...he came storming down the hallway, cussing his head off...."   
  
"She must've have gotten that from Kaiba..."Tea` giggled.   
  
"Got that from who?"said a voice behind her.   
  
"Ohh...hi...Kaiba....how long were you behind me..."   
  
"Just enoth to hear you say that...."   
  
"Oh oh oh..."she said, about to jump behind Yami.   
  
"Kaiba, you know where...."but Yami stopped. If he asked where Kaiyuma was, he would loose a body part.   
  
"Where what?"asked Kaiba, annoyed.   
  
"Where....Joey! Was...Yeah! Joey...you seen him?"   
  
"Hmmmm....no...why would I want to find the puppy dog....."   
  
"Just wonder how he was doing..."   
  
"It's only 19 minutes since it started and already you are wondering where you little dog is...funny...for a moment there I thought you were going to ask  
  
where Kaiyuma is..."   
  
"Uh yeah, I know about you little threat so...I'm staying away..."   
  
"Good..."Then Kaiba left.   
  
"You almost got caught..."said Tea` as Yami sighed in relief that the boy Dragon Master twin.   
  
"That was alittle to close..."said Yami as his heart started to slow it's beat back to normal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Park  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Wolf that Runs with the Stars! Crystal Speed Blade!"I said as one of 3 wolves in my deck attacked Weevil directly. It shoved him back to a tree  
  
and his life points were only at 300 while mine was at 2300.   
  
"That was so cool..."cheered Ryou as the duel was almost over.   
  
"Duh...."I said as the black wolf came back on my side of the field. Another monster of mine, Silver Fang, was waiting for my order to attack.   
  
"Please please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Have mercy!"   
  
"You did something to me that was that last straw of me....Silver Fang Attack him!"I order for my other monster attacked close to the same way as   
  
the black wolf did. Soon, it was all over. Ryou and other people who were watching clapped and cheered as Weevil tried to get away. But, my foot was on his so he couldn't move.   
  
"Uh-oh..."   
  
"Yeah, uh-oh..."I said. Just then, another foot hit my stomach which caused me to release me foot and Weevil started to run. I fell to the ground as Ryou came up to see if I was ok. Just  
  
then, we heard a plea of help and we looked up to see Kaiba holding Weevil by his shirt collar.   
  
"Seto.."I said as Ryou helped me up. Then after a few moments, Kaiba knocked Weevil out cold and tossed the 2 wings, mainly because we both put up the wings to knock eachother out, and another card at me. I was able to catch the wings and Ryou was able to catch the card. Then Kaiba dropped Weevil and walked off.   
  
"What was that all about?"asked Ryou.   
  
"Dunno, maybe he saw the whole thing and stopped him..."   
  
"Or...something else..."said Ryou as we thought for a moment. "Has to be the whole room....again...I ALREADY TOLD YOU YOU COULD HAVE THAT ROOM, SETO KAIBA, SO LAY OFF!!!"I yelled while shacking my fist in the air.   
  
"Room thing?"asked Ryou.   
  
"I'll explain later..."I said smiling.   
  
"You know, you shouldn't be mad at your brother over a hotel room...they're almost the same..."   
  
"I know...."I said as we started to walk. {It's something else....}"By the way, here's the card Kaiba tossed at you that he took from Weevil's disk..."Ryou said as he handed it to me. "You know, keep it...."   
  
"Why?"asked Ryou.   
  
"I hate bugs...."I said as I gave a sour face over the thought.   
  
"Oh boy..."said Ryou as he placed it in his pocket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Sorry for the extreamly long wait! I've been having a bad writing block and all other events....anywho! Enjoy! 


	12. Day off Duel

Twin Story #12- The Day Off Duel  
  
SG: *Sigh*so long so long...I'm sick! I'm Sick! the disclaimer is the same! so go go go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba was jumping up and down on Kaiyuma's bed saying, "Day off! Day Off! Day off!!!"  
  
"Get off! Get off! Get off!"said Kaiyuma as he feet were constantly being stepped on whenever   
  
Mokuba landed to jump up again.  
  
"Mokie! You're about to break my feet!"Kaiyuma said as she jumped up to stop her younger brother   
  
from breaking any of her bones. "Did you eat any sugar?"  
  
"noooo..."said Mokuba, with a grin.  
  
"Sure...right....why don't you go do what you did to me to Seto...."said Kaiyuma with the same   
  
grin as well.  
  
"OOOOKKKKKAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!"Mokuba said as he jumped off his older sister's bed and ran to his   
  
brother. Kaiyuma grinned and got out of bed. "Ooooieeee......some night...."  
  
"OW! MOKUBA!"yelled Seto from his room. Kaiyuma giggled at what as going on in the other room.   
  
She walked out and started to cook breakfast. She noticed the sugar cereal on the counter instead   
  
of being on top of the frige. Kaiyuma grinned at her little brother's sneaky ways. Mokuba skated   
  
into the kitchen and said, "Mission completed! Seto is now very very mad....."  
  
"Okay then...eat a few of these...and...go wake up Ryou..."said Kaiyuma as she handed her brother   
  
the box. Mokuba chugged the entire box, dropped it and ran for Ryou's room. "Revenge is sooo   
  
sweet..."Kaiyuma recited to her self as she flipped the frying pan to have the eggs fly up and   
  
landed back into it on the other side. "I so rule..." Kaiba groaned as he entered the living   
  
room. Kaiyuma said, "How was your night?"  
  
"Peaceful...till a kangaroo that's dressed up like our little brother jumped on top of me....."   
  
Kaiyuma giggled at Kaiba's remark.   
  
"OWWWWIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! MOKUBA!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Both Kaiba   
  
and Kaiyuma could hear Ryou screaming about Mokuba jumping on him. Kaiyuma gave a giggle smile   
  
while Kaiba gave a confused look. "You gave him sugar...didn't you?"  
  
"Well...first...he got sugar before he woke you and me up...then I gave him more to wake   
  
Ryou....^.^..."  
  
"Uh-huh...."said Kaiba as he turned back and laid on the couch. Kaiyuma walked over and placed 3   
  
plates that had no food on it on the coffee table, then she walked back to the kitchen. Mokuba   
  
and Ryou came out and looked at the plates with confusion.   
  
"HEADS UP!!!!"said Kaiyuma's voice from the kitchen as 3 flats of eggs came flying from the   
  
kitchen and landed on the 3 plates. That made Kaiba jumped from his dozing. Then 12 pieces of   
  
bacon came flying threw the air and 4 landed on each plate. Then....6 pieces of toast came flying   
  
out and 2 landed on each plate. Then Kaiyuma came out with a tray that had butter, jelly, and her   
  
plate and set it down. The 3 stared at her. "What?"she asked as she looked at the 3. The 3 were   
  
silent and grabbed their plates.  
  
"You were lucky I didn't chuck pizza...then it would've landed on your face, Seto...."said   
  
Kaiyuma. It made Ryou and Mokuba almost choke on their eggs with laughter. Kaiba rolled his eyes   
  
and started to eat more of the breakfast that flew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later On That Day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's too bad that Kaiba had important things at the research lab..."said Ryou as the 3 of us were   
  
walking down a street.  
  
"I guess so..."said Kaiyuma as she had her hands behind her head. {By the way...what are you   
  
working on?}  
  
/Nothing of your concern, Kaiyuma.../  
  
{Awwww....come on...tell me!}  
  
/Kaiyuma...don't make me come over there and hit you upside the head..../  
  
{Do you want me to do what I did to you yesterday afternoon?}  
  
/......../  
  
{Thought so....}  
  
/Shut up..../  
  
{*giggle* come on....you can tell me...no one else can hear us....}  
  
/yeah right....maybe later...not now..../  
  
{Awwww...}  
  
/Kaiyuma..../  
  
{Okay...mr. poopiepants...}  
  
/Miss I kick people in the nuts.../  
  
{...gir...}Kaiyuma crossed her arms to the mini fight a moment ago.   
  
"What is it?"asked Ryou.  
  
"Mmmm....nothing...."said Kaiyuma.  
  
"By the way? Why do you have your duel disk on? It's a 2 day break...why wear it?"  
  
"You know...I have no idea...I just felt like it..."said Kaiyuma as she smiled at the 2,   
  
"So...what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Dunno...."said Ryou.  
  
"LETS GO EVERYWHERE!"said Mokuba, still sugar high. Ryou and Kaiyuma gave him weird looks, but   
  
smiled. "Ummm...how about the beach....been awhile since I've been to one...."said Ryou.  
  
Kaiyuma stretched out her arms to get them awake again and said, "Sure! Beach sounds great....how   
  
about it Mokie...." But Mokuba was already ahead of the 2 teens. "How much sugar did he   
  
have?"asked Ryou.  
  
"1 box of sugar cereal and 2 chocolate bars...."said Kaiyuma, giving a weird face. {No wonder why   
  
Seto didn't want Mokuba to have that much sugar.....}  
  
/I told you so.../  
  
{Shut up, Seto....} Kaiyuma and Ryou ran after Mokuba, not aware of a person, hidden in the   
  
shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beach Area  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma had a boombox set up as they were having fun at the beach. Kaiyuma was taking pictures of   
  
Ryou and Mokuba throwing sand and water at each other. Kaiyuma started to laugh as she lowered   
  
her camera at her brother and her friend's funniness. Kaiyuma set her camera down and laid back   
  
to let the sun bake her, unaware that sand was being put on her. In 10 minutes, only her head was   
  
not covered in sand. Ryou and Mokuba laughed at what they did to the Kaiba twin.   
  
"Ha ha....very funny..."said Kaiyuma, trying to move. Ryou took Kaiyuma's camera and snapped a   
  
shot of her in the sand. "Very very funny, Ryou...."  
  
"Heh...want us to help you out of there?"asked Ryou.  
  
"Naw...actually...it feels kinda nice.....I'll let you guys know when I'm ready..."said Kaiyuma as   
  
she laid her head back.   
  
"Uh...Kaiyuma....Kaiyuma.....you might need to get up...."said Mokuba, with a little fear in his   
  
voice. Kaiyuma lifted her head to see a robed girl infront of them. Kaiyuma sat up, making the   
  
sand around her come down. "hey...I got up...Who are you?"said Kaiyuma as she fully got up. Some   
  
of the sand fell off of her as she walked over.  
  
"You the one related to a Clair Haley?"asked the girl, who had a southern accent.  
  
"Uh...not really....."said Kaiyuma.  
  
"Then you are the waste of my time....I will find the relative of her to get the 3   
  
wolves...."said the girl as she started to walk off. "Wait a moment...wolves...you mean the 3   
  
Wolf that Run With the Stars cards?"asked Kaiyuma. The girl stopped and said, "Yes...you won't   
  
happen to know where they are do you?"  
  
"Kaiyuma....it's a rare hunter..."Mokuba whispered.   
  
"Rare Hunter?"asked Kaiyuma. {What what those are?}  
  
/What are you yacking about now, Kaiyuma?/  
  
{You...wouldn't haven't to know about...a Rare Hunter....would you, by any sorta chance, Seto?}  
  
/Really...so you found a Rare Hunter...interesting..../  
  
{Okay..you are not officially...freaking me out....}  
  
/Oh shut up for one moment....Rare Hunters are freaks in robes who duel for rare cards....that   
  
one must've found out about your Wolf that Runs With the Stars..../  
  
{How do you know abou these people?}  
  
/I've dealt with a few...Yugi's defeated their leader...../  
  
{But if Yugi defeated the leader...why are they still around?}  
  
/Either they are still in business for the money...or...they have a new leader..../  
  
{Eeppp...}  
  
"Hey! Girl! Wake up!"said the rare hunter. Kaiyuma snapped out of the talking to go, "Huh?"  
  
"I want those 3 wolves of yours.....either you can just hand them over quietly...or we can do it   
  
the other way..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Research Lab  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So far Mr. Kaiba, the robot is in top working order....would you like to give it a test run?"asked one   
  
of the scientists.  
  
"Not right at this moment....I need to...take care of something....can I use your office...."  
  
"Sure...it's right over there..."said the scientist as Kaiba walked in there. He locked the door   
  
and sat down to open his laptop. Soon, 3D images of the ocean and Aqua City appeared on the   
  
screen. "So...Kaiyuma is about to go ageist a Rare Hunter...this...is something I want to   
  
see....see if she can beat one as well...." He said as a dot appeared in one area. Then 2 windows   
  
pop up. One was a video of the beach and the other, was a 3D model of a duel disks readers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Beach  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We figured that old lady would give the 3 to someone......we were thinking it's a relative...not   
  
some orphan brat of a girl....by the way...the sand look is good on you...."said the girl as she   
  
took off her hood. "Yack...yack yack...you know what you are...you're a yack...because you just   
  
won't shut up...."said Kaiyuma.  
  
"Oo....big mouth coming from the sand monster...."  
  
"Sand...mon...ster...."said Kaiyuma as she was stating to get ticked off. The anger filled up   
  
inside her, that it was directed to Seto, at the other side of town.  
  
"YOU BLACK MONSTER FROM THE BLACK LAGOON AT THE PLANET DORKO...."Kaiyuma started to yell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reseach Lab  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I OTTA KICK YOUR GIRLLY *** FOR CALLING ME THAT! I SHOULD THROW YOU INTO A POD AND LET IT FILL   
  
UP WITH WATER AND WATCH YOU SQUIRM IN THE OCEAN!"yelled Seto, the same words as what Kaiyuma was   
  
yelling, as he was out of the seat and pointing to the computer screen. The researchers and other   
  
workers looked at the head researcher's office. They were all looking at each other, wondering   
  
what Kaiba was yelling about.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU ARE A YACK!"Seto was still yelling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Beach  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AND YACKS LIKE YOU SHOULD BE THROWN INTO THE SEA!"Kaiyuma finished yelling. Ryou and Mokuba were   
  
looking at each other from the yelling experience of the female Kaiba. Kaiyuma was breathing so   
  
hard from her yelling fit.  
  
"Oh my, never I have I heard a girl call someone a yack......."said the girl hunter.  
  
"Mokie...."said Kaiyuma, with alittle anger in her voice.  
  
"Yeah?"Mokuba peeped.  
  
"Get me my duel disk...." Mokuba ran over to the umbrella, pulled the duel disk out of the   
  
duffle bag and gave it to his sister.  
  
"So then, we're going to do this the hard way...I always loved doing this the hard way...."said   
  
the girl as she pulled out her own, "3 Rare Cards....you 3 Wolves for my 3 Firewing   
  
Pegasus'....."  
  
"Ooo...so I get winged horses when I beat you..."  
  
"Beat me...who ever said you were going to beat me....now shut up and let's begin...."said the   
  
girl hunter.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma-4000  
  
Girl-4000  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Sand monsters first...."said the girl.  
  
"Very funny..."said Kaiyuma after she got the 6th card. (Princess of the Wolves, Great Wolf of   
  
the Northern Wind, The Wolf that Runs With the Stars, Winged Beast of the Skies, Huntress of the   
  
Snow Wolves, Man-eating Jungle Monkey) {Not bad....this should do...} Kaiyuma set one card face   
  
down.(Man-eating Jungle Monkey 110/2000 2 stars) "Okay then...your turn...."said Kaiyuma.  
  
"Finally...."said the girl as she got her 6th card. (Sky's Calling, Firewing Pegasus, Mystical   
  
Eagle, Snow Dragon, Soreflier: The Sky Mage, Rainbow Princess) "Heh..Perfect...."  
  
"What's perfect?"  
  
"Oh nothing...first...I'll activate, Sky's Calling...."said the girl as she set it down. A magic   
  
card that had a girl blowing a horn in the sky. "Then, I'll just get rid of Rainbow Princess (4   
  
star, 1300/1300)and Mystical Eagle(4 star, 1600/1300)to bring out, Soreflier: The Sky Mage..."she   
  
said as blue haired girl like angel with a staff with the Japanese symbol of Sky appeared.(8   
  
Stars 2800/1900) {Holy crap...}  
  
"Soreflier: The Sky Mage....destroy that little monster she has in defense...Roaring Wind   
  
Magic!"she said as a great wind force slammed down on the face down. A pink monkey with rabid   
  
teeth appeared.  
  
"A monkey!"said Mokuba.  
  
"Not just any monkey...Man-eating Jungle Monkey...destroy Soreflier...."said Kaiyuma as the   
  
monkey leaped from the ground and onto Soreflier's face to have them both destoried. "What? What   
  
happened? How can alittle fur ball destroy my mage?"  
  
"Well...hence the name, Man-eating....when it's destroyed, it destroys any monster I choose...oh   
  
yeah...when the monster is destroyed, half of the attack power of your monster is taken off of   
  
your life points...."  
  
"So she looses 1400..."said Ryou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma-4000  
  
Girl-2600  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cheap trick..."said the girl. Kaiyuma drawled the next card. (Den of the Wolves){Goodie...} "I   
  
set this down and play Huntress of the Snow Wolves...."said Kaiyuma as a black haired girl with a   
  
bow and 7 snow wolves appeared around. (4 star-1800/1200) "Huntress of the Snow Wolves...attack   
  
her now! Blizzard Call attack!" The girl and the wolves ran up as the 7 attacked her, the girl   
  
shot and arrow...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma-4000  
  
Girl-800  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaiyuma has her down the 800....."said Ryou.  
  
"That's for pointing out the the stuff that's already there, Ryou...."said Mokuba. The girl hunter cracked her back and   
  
said, "So, vicious..."  
  
"Duh..."said Kaiyuma as the girl drew the next card. (Dark Hole)   
  
"Goodie...I play Dark Hole..."said the girl as a black hole appeared and swallowed up the   
  
Huntress of the Snow Wolves. "Uh-oh..."said Kaiyuma.  
  
"Next I play Snow Dragon...."she said as a white dragon with a snowflake pendent appeared.(4   
  
stars-1900/200) {Oh crap...I'm in trouble...wish she hadn't used Dark Hole...if she would've   
  
attacked the Huntress of the Snow Wolves, Den of the Wolves would've activated and decrease the   
  
attack power to 600....}  
  
"Snow Dragon...attack her with Roaring Blizzard!"said the hunter as the dragon let a full   
  
blizzard out of it's mouth. Kaiyuma, Mokuba and Ryou had to shield from it. {Stupid   
  
Hologram...almost blew me away....}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma-2100  
  
Girl-800  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hehh....cool enoth for you...and look, it blew the sand away too..."said the girl. Kaiyuma looked   
  
to see the sand that was on her gone and some were missing from the ground. "Whoa..."said   
  
Kaiyuma as she drew the next card. (Man-eating Jungle Monkey) {Oh good....}"I set this face down   
  
and I'm done..."  
  
"Goodie...finally..."said the hunter as she pulled out another card. (Fire's Revival Pendent)   
  
"Now I sacrifice my Snow Dragon, to bring out, Firewing Pegasus..."she said as the white dragon   
  
disappeared and a blue Pegasus with fire around it appeared. (6 stars 2200 attack*I forgot the   
  
defense*) "Now my pony, attack her face down card...."she said as the horse let out fire and made   
  
the monkey appeared. "It's the Man-eating Jungle Monkey!"said Mokuba with gladness in his voice.   
  
The pink monkey leapt up on to the Pegasus and they were both destroyed "Very clever trick...but   
  
I'm not falling for it...I activate Fire's Revival Pendent..."she said as a card with a pendent   
  
that resemble the Japanese symbol of fire appeared. "to bring back, Firewing Pegasus..."she said   
  
as the recently destroyed monster reappeared again."And it gains 200 attack points for being   
  
revived with the pendent.  
  
"So that means the monster's attack is 2400..."said Ryou.  
  
"I know that, Ryou..."said Kaiyuma, looking at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Research Lab  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/So...what are you going to do, Kaiyuma? The monkeys and the wolves didn't save you...what   
  
now...what now.../Kaiba thought as he watched the computer screen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beach  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Okay then...so...I have to deal with a horse...well...I love horses...but not when one is   
  
kicking your butt...okay....all I have with me is the Princess of the Wolves, The Wolf that Runs   
  
with the Stars and Great Wolf of the Northern Wind....the princess would be pummeled by the   
  
Firewing Pegasus and I don't have any monsters to sacrifice to bring out any of the other 2...I   
  
need that Moon Crystal card...}Kaiyuma pulled out another card. {Wait a moment....Northern Wind's   
  
Flight....duh...}  
  
"I play, Northern Wind's Flight...."said Kaiyuma as a card with a ghost wolf running on wind over   
  
a town appeared. "So..."  
  
"So then I sacrifice the only other 2 cards in my hand...Princess of the Wolves and The Wolf that   
  
Runs with the Stars....."she started as she put them in one slot.   
  
"She's sacrificing The Wolf that Runs with the Stars?"Ryou said.  
  
"But that's Kaiyuma's best card...it's like Seto's Blue-eyes White Dragon....what would she do   
  
that?"asked Mokuba.  
  
"To bring out...Great Wolf of the Northern Wind...."she said as a giant white wolf appeared,   
  
bring great wind.  
  
"Uh-oh..."said the girl hunter. (9 Stars, 2400/2200)  
  
"You know...that wolf and my Pegasus would just destroy each other...."  
  
"I know...but you don't know what else he has..."said Kaiyuma,"It's special ability....for every   
  
beast-type monster with the name of a wolf on it in the graveyard, he gains 200 attack   
  
points...and do you know how many wolves you have sent to the graveyard?"  
  
"2...so...it's 400 attack points...."  
  
"Yep!"said Kaiyuma. (New attack points-2800), "Great Wolf of the Northern Wind..attack the   
  
Firewing Pegasus....Ghost Hurricane!"she said as the giant wolf let off a hurricane like wind   
  
that sent the Pegasus flying and disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma-2100  
  
Girl-400  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your turn..."said Kaiyuma after the hurricane ended. The girl was rubbing sand out of her eyes.   
  
After that, she drew the next card. (Rageki) "Rageki!"she said as she placed it into the disk and   
  
a giant lightning bolt came down onto the Great Wolf. "I really don't think so....Den of the   
  
Wolves!"she said as a trap card came out. "Not only does it account attacking monsters, which   
  
lowers their attack points, it also stops magic or trap cards aimed at cards with the name,   
  
'wolf' in it...by the cost of 1000 life points, of course..."said Kaiyuma as 20 wolves appeared   
  
and deflected the lightning bolt.  
  
"Oh crap..."said the girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma-1100  
  
Girl-400  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So now then..."said Kaiyuma as she drew the next card. (Steel Armor){I don't need it now...}   
  
"Great Wolf of the Northern Wind....Ghost Hurricane!"said Kaiyuma as another hurricane started up   
  
and took the rest of the hunter's life points.  
  
"And I win...."said Kaiyuma.  
  
(Final Lifepoint Count)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiyuma Kaiba-1100  
  
Rare Hunter Girl-0000  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YEAH!"said Mokuba as he tackled me to hug me.  
  
"Mokie!"said Kaiyuma, trying not to get sand in her eyes. A shadow loomed over the Kaiba siblings to see the Rare hunter girl. In her hands was a knife and her eyes were blank. "Uh-oh..."said Mokuba as he shut his eyes. The Rare Hunter girl thrust the knife down at them, but was deftected. Mokuba opened his eyes to see his sister's Millennium Star Sword blocking off the Rare Hunter Girl's knife. "What in the name of all that is yacky are you doing?"Kaiyuma asked. The girl dropped the knife and the 3 Firewing Pegasus cards and ran towards the ocean. Kaiyuma, after she made the sword disappeared, got up and she and Ryou ran after her, but it was too late, the girl dove under before they could reach the ocean and when they made it, she was dead.  
  
"She killed herself..."said Ryou as he rolled over the body to have her floating on her back, "Why would she do that?"  
  
"Her eyes..."said Kaiyuma, "They were blank....like she was forced to do that...by some outside force...." She looked up at Ryou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on that day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you are saying the girl just tried to kill you and then she ran to into the ocean to kill herself?"asked Seto.  
  
"Yes....it was freaky...her eyes were blank...I was lucky to block the knife with the Star Sword before she was able to stab either me or Mokuba...."said Kaiyuma as she was rubbing her arm from soreness.  
  
"What about Mokuba?"  
  
"Ryou took him back to the hotel....he's alittle shocked, but he'll be okay..."  
  
"Good...."said Kaiba as he tossed a towel at his twin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG: Who could be this outside force? Why are the Rare Hunters still around after Malik was defeated? Is it a new leader or has Malik gone evil again? Find out in the next chapter!!!! By the way...I love yacks! I just put down those yacks to make fun of the Girl Rare Hunter.... ^.^...no yacks and other animals were harmed in the typing of the chapter. 


End file.
